Les années passent, les souvenirs restent
by hermione2b
Summary: l'histoire se passe 5 ans après Poudlard. Voldemort a été vaincu mais certains de ses fidèles font de la résistance. c'est ma première fic. soyez indulgents ! n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews. attention spoilers Tome 6
1. Un retour surprenant

5 ans avaient passé depuis que Harry, Ron, Hermione et toute leur promotion avaient terminé leurs études à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Après l'obtention des ASPICS, Harry avait intégré l'école de formation des Aurors à Londres. Il en était ressorti deux ans après, son diplôme en poche et avait été embauché par le Ministère de la Magie, au Département de la Justice Magique. Ron, lui, avait été engagé dans son équipe de Quidditch favorite, les Canons de Chudley, après avoir été repéré par un recruteur lors du dernier match de la saison contre les Serdaigle (match qui avait vu la victoire de Gryffondor au grand désespoir de Luna Lovegood et son équipe). Hermione, quant à elle, avait intégré l'école de formation des Médicomages, et après trois ans d'études, elle travaillait maintenant à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques, dans le service réservé à la pathologie des sortilèges. Un an après, Ginny, la sœur de Ron, devenait également médicomage et obtint une place dans le même service qu'Hermione.

Aujourd'hui, Harry et Hermione avaient prévu de boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Hermione avait demandé à Ginny de venir mais celle-ci était de garde à l'hôpital et ne pouvait pas se libérer. À 15 heures, Hermione poussa la porte d'entrée du bar. Elle aperçut Harry attablé au fond de la salle. Elle le rejoint, lui fit la bise et s'assit en face de lui.

« Je suis content de te voir », lui dit-il.

« Moi aussi, Harry »

« Ginny n'est pas venue »

« Non, malheureusement, elle travaille »

« Ron non plus n'a pas pu se libérer. Il avait un entraînement important. Le match de samedi va être décisif pour son équipe »

Hermione écoutait Harry attentivement ; il lui raconta les progrès de Ron en tant que gardien. Bien sûr il avait déjà fait des progrès à Poudlard dès la sixième année. Le regard de Ron le jour où le recruteur lui avait demandé de rejoindre l'équipe valait vraiment le détour. Il avait failli s'évanouir et n'avait plus dit un seul mot pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Ce fut lorsque Ginny lui mit une gifle qu'il sortit de sa léthargie. Il avait bien sûr accepté, réalisant ainsi son plus grand rêve.

« Et sinon, toi le boulot ça marche ? » demanda Hermione

« Oh ! La routine. Certains mangemorts s'acharnent toujours malgré la mort de Voldemort »

En effet, à la fin de leur septième année, la guerre faisait rage, et la bataille finale avait eu lieu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Les pertes avaient été lourdes, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, on déplorait la mort de certains professeurs (Trelawney et Vector le professeur d'arithmancie), de nombreux élèves (dont les sœurs Patil, Luna Lovegood morte en protégeant Ron qu'elle aimait, Dean Thomas, Millicent Bulstrode qui avait combattu aux côtés de l'Ordre comme de nombreux Serpentard), et d'autres personnes (dont Charlie Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Horace Slughorn…).

Mais au moment où Harry a mis fin à la vie du terrible seigneur des ténèbres, tous les mangemorts se sont enfuis. Certains ont été arrêtés et enfermés à Azkaban. La prison était maintenant gardée par des êtres humains, les Détraqueurs s'étant ralliés au mage noir. Quelques-uns de ses partisans ont continué le combat. D'autres ont préféré se faire oublier.

« Vous savez lesquels sont ceux qui continuent la lutte ? »

« On a des idées : Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange font partie des résistants, on en est sûrs. Mais on ignore où ils se cachent. Mais ils ne perdent rien pour attendre. Et je suis sûr que Malefoy junior s'est également joints à eux. Même si on n'a aucune preuve. »

Les yeux de Harry reflétaient la colère qu'il ressentait en cet instant à l'évocation du nom de Bellatrix Lestrange. En effet, depuis la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black, lors de leur cinquième année, Harry n'avait qu'une envie : la retrouver et lui faire payer.

« Vous les retrouverez Harry, c'est certain. »

« Assez parlé de ça. Toi le boulot, ça se passe bien ? »

« Oui, ça va. Je suis vraiment à mon aise là-bas. Bien que parfois ça me rende triste »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Quand je vois les parents de Neville, j'ai de la peine. Et Lockhart est toujours aussi amnésique. »

Harry sourit au souvenir du jour où le sort d'oubliettes de Lockhart s'était retourné contre lui à cause de la baguette cassée de Ron.

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Après avoir pris un verre, Harry et Hermione s'étaient promené sur le Chemin de Traverse, s'arrêtant ici et là pour faire quelques achats. Vers 18 heures, Harry prit congé d'Hermione car il avait une mission de prévue ce soir.

Après le départ de Harry, Hermione continuait de flâner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle s'arrêta devant Fleury et Bott, jeta un coup d'œil à la vitrine pour voir les nouveautés, puis se décida à entrer afin de se procurer un ou deux livres pour le soir même. Elle se dirigea vers le rayon romans et commença ses recherches. Elle choisit finalement quatre livres intéressants. Ne sachant lesquels choisir, elle les prit tous les quatre. Elle paya ses achats au vendeur, puis sortit avec son sachet à la main. Elle remonta l'allée principale jusqu'à la boutique de Fred et Georges Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Elle entra dans la boutique. Elle vit Fred derrière le comptoir. Sans lever les yeux il dit :

« Je suis désolé, mais nous allons fermer »

« Oh ! Quel dommage »

Fred leva la tête, le sourire aux lèvres en entendant la voix de son amie.

« Mais nous ferons une exception pour vous Miss »

Hermione rit de son comportement enfantin, puis s'approcha de la caisse pour lui faire la bise.

« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui » lui demanda-t-il.

« Non, je suis de repos. Je reprends demain à sept heures ».

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Tu viens acheter ? Je vais te montrer notre nouveauté, c'est Lee qui en a eu l'idée ! »

Lee Jordan, leur comparse de Gryffondor les avait rejoint à sa sortie de Poudlard, les jumeaux ayant quitté l'école de façon très remarquée au début de leur dernière année. Fred se dirigea vers un rayon sur sa droite, suivi de près par Hermione. Il prit sur une étagère un étrange objet et le lui tendit. Hermione était méfiante. Elle savait que les jumeaux inventaient toutes sortes de choses, plus ou moins dangereuses. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il prit la parole :

« T'inquiète pas, ça va pas te mordre ! »

Elle regarda l'objet que Fred lui présentait. C'était une plume, à n'en pas douter. Mais dans les mains des jumeaux Weasley, une plume d'apparence anodine pouvait devenir une chose totalement différente de ce qu'elle est en réalité. Elle ne la prit pas mais demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Beh, c'est une plume, ça se voit non ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait de maléfique cette plume ? »

« Tout de suite les grands mots. Elle n'a rien de maléfique cette plume »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial alors ? »

« Eh bien. Cette plume explose à la tête de celui qui écrit avec. Mais rassure-toi » reprit il en voyant l'expression outrée sur le regard d'Hermione, regard qui, soit dit en passant, n'a rien à envier à celui de Madame Weasley, « cette plume projette de l'encre et rien d'autre ».

Soudain, le visage de Hermione retrouva son beau sourire, et des yeux pleins de malice.

« Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête » comprit Fred

« Oui, il est temps de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à notre chère Rita Skeeter, ancienne journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier. »

Après avoir pris une plume et s'apprêtant à régler, Hermione retourna dans le rayon et en prit une autre.

« Deux paquets cadeaux s'il te plaît »

« Et elle est pour qui la deuxième ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr »

« Pour ton petit frère adoré ! J'ai envie de lui faire une farce. »

« Très bonne idée »

Après avoir réglé ses achats, Hermione sortit de la boutique en saluant Fred. Elle regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 19 heures 15. Elle se dirigea sur sa gauche, là où se trouvait l'entrée de son immeuble. Hermione possédait en effet un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est Georges qui le lui avait dégoté après qu'elle ait terminé ses études. Arrivée devant son petit immeuble, elle s'apprêta à pousser la porte d'entrée, lorsqu'elle vit un corps allongé, dans la ruelle adjacente.

Elle se dirigea lentement, baguette en main vers le corps. Cette ruelle était déserte. Comme la rue principale d'ailleurs étant donnée l'heure tardive. Elle avança, doucement mais sûrement. La personne était allongée par terre, sur le ventre, la capuche sur la tête. Elle se pencha prudemment et enleva la capuche. Elle se recula alors très vite lorsqu'elle reconnut inconscient …

oOo


	2. Un invité inattendu

coucou ! je suis super contente car j'ai eu 3 reviews pour le premier chapitre. je vais répondre :

**3blindmice : **ce chapitre répondra à tes questions ! et oui, il y aura des couples. principalement Hermione/Drago (c'est mon préféré). voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. bises. Hermione2b xxx

**chaton weasley :** pour la première partie (le bon vieux Malefoy), tu t'es trompée. tu vas voir ! pour la seconde partie, tu as vu juste : Hermione va prendre soin de ... . lis la suite et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. bises. Hermione2b xxx

**angel of dust :** oui, ça y est, je m'y suis mise ! un élan d'inspiration. j'espère que ca va durer. je suis ravie que tu ais trouvé ca bien. ca me touche beaucoup et ça me donne le courage d'écrire. voila le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. et désolée de te le dire mais tu t'es sbagliée (trompée) ! bises. Hermione2b xxx

j'arrete mon blabla ! voila le chapitre 2 !

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

**Chapitre 2 : Un invité inattendu**

Elle se recula alors très vite lorsqu'elle reconnut inconscient un homme qu'elle n'avait que trop vu lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard : Severus Rogue. Le traître. Celui qui a assassiné le professeur Dumbledore lors de leur sixième année, alors que Drago Malefoy, chargé de cette mission, avait refusé au dernier moment. Hermione vit tout son passé remonter devant ses yeux. En cet instant, celle que l'on appelait à Poudlard Miss-je-sais-tout ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Certes, Rogue avait tué Dumbledore mais depuis on ne l'avait plus vu. En effet, lors de la bataille finale, lui et Drago Malefoy n'était pas parmi les mangemorts. De plus, Rogue était dans un piteux état : sa robe de sorcier était en lambeaux et tâchée de sang, ses mains également, et son visage était recouvert de cicatrices. Que faisait-il ici, devant chez elle en plus.

Son côté médicomage reprit le dessus. Elle murmura un sort pour le faire léviter et monta jusqu'à son appartement situé au deuxième étage. Une fois chez elle, elle dirigea le corps vers la chambre d'amis et le posa sur le lit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ramena du matériel pour le soigner. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Elle voulait savoir. Savoir pourquoi il se trouvait dans cet état devant chez elle. Elle enleva sa cape à elle qu'elle déposa plus loin sur une chaise. Elle retira la cape de Rogue. Et là elle vit sur sa poitrine des dizaines de plaies, certaines n'avaient pas eu le temps de cicatriser, d'autres étaient infectées. Elle commença donc à soigner tout ça avec des formules et des potions. Une fois le travail terminé, elle remonta la couverture sur lui, sortit de la pièce et en ferma la porte.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau, prit une plume et un parchemin et écrivit une lettre pour l'hôpital disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendre à son travail le lendemain matin. Elle écrivit ensuite une lettre à Ginny lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter quant à son absence. Elle prit sa chouette, cadeau que Ron lui avait offert l'année passée, y attacha les lettres et alla ouvrir la fenêtre avec la chouette sur son bras :

« allez Mélody, va ! ».

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. Une fois terminée, elle alla dans la chambre d'amis pour voir si Rogue était réveillé. Il dormait paisiblement, elle devrait attendre le lendemain matin pour avoir des réponses. Elle alla manger un petit quelque chose puis se rendit dans sa chambre et se coucha. C'est avec des tas de questions dans la tête qu'elle s'endormit ce soir-là.

oOo

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin vers 7h30, Hermione se remémora les évènements de la veille et se souvint que son ancien professeur de potions dormait dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. Elle se leva, enfila un vieux jean et un sweat car la température était fraîche pour un mois d'avril. Elle prit sa baguette avec elle et poussa la porte de la chambre d'amis. Elle vit Rogue qui était en train de s'habiller :

« vous allez quelque part… Professeur ? » lui dit-elle en levant sa baguette

« bonjour Miss Granger »

« puis-je savoir où vous allez comme ça ? Asseyez-vous ! »

« depuis quand est-ce que vous me donnez des ordres Granger ! »

« je vous signale que vous êtes ici chez moi, que vos vêtements sont en lambeaux, et que je vous ai trouvé en bas de chez moi dans un sale état. »

« oh ! »

Rogue baissa les yeux, au grand étonnement d'Hermione qui ne reconnut pas le grand et si traumatisant Professeur Rogue qu'elle avait eu à Poudlard. Mais en grande sorcière qu'elle était, Hermione reprit bien vite contenance et poursuivit :

« que vous est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi étiez-vous en bas de chez moi ? »

« une chose à la fois s'il vous plait ! »

Là, la rouge et or ne comprenait plus rien. Venait-il d'être poli avec elle ? Lui qui méprisait les enfants de moldus et qui l'appelait, à juste titre, Miss je-sais-tout.

« bien, je vous écoute, j'ai tout mon temps ! »

Severus Rogue poussa un soupir, prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit :

« bien. Je commencerais par le début et ne m'interrompez pas. »

« un instant, comment je saurais que ce que vous allez me dire est vrai ? »

« vous préférez peut-être que je parle sous effet de véritasérum ? » lui répondit-il avec un sourire amer.

« effectivement, je préfèrerais ! »

Puis en voyant son air choqué, elle continua :

« vous pourriez très bien me raconter n'importe quoi »

« soit, comme vous voulez »

Elle alla prendre un flacon de véritasérum qu'elle avait fabriqué au cas où. Elle le tendit à Rogue qui le but en entier.

« racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé »

« bien, le soir où Drago Malefoy a réussi à faire entrer les mangemorts dans le château, j'étais dans les cachots attendant un signe. Je suis arrivé au milieu de la bagarre. J'ai rejoint Malefoy sur la tour d'astronomie et j'ai vu que celui-ci avait sa baguette baissée. J'avais fait un serment inviolable avec sa mère, Narcissa, lui promettant que je mènerais à bien la mission confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Drago si celui-ci n'y arrivait pas. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je savais bien depuis le début qu'il ne parviendrait pas à tuer un homme. Je lui avait proposé mon aide au début de l'année mais il a refusé. Drago était peut-être arrogant, méchant à l'occasion mais ce n'était et ce n'est toujours pas un assassin. Donc, quand j'ai vu la scène, j'ai agit. »

« vous avez tué le Professeur Dumbledore, sans aucun scrupules, après ce qu'il avait fait pour vous ! »

« vous vous trompée ! J'ai eu une discussion avec Dumbledore un peu avant. Dumbledore savait toujours tout. Il se doutait de ce qui arriverait. Il m'a demandé de lui faciliter la vie. Il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps avec cette quête des horcruxes. Ça l'avait terriblement affaibli. Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il m'a demandé de faire ce qu'il fallait quand le moment arriverait. Alors quand j'ai vu la baguette de Drago baissée j'ai tout de suite compris. J'ai regardé Dumbledore et j'ai pu lire dans son regard mais surtout dans son esprit que je devais le faire. Que c'était à moi d'agir »

« et vous l'avez tué ! »

« oui. Puis on est partis. Lorsqu'on est arrivés au repère, le Lord noir était furieux. Furieux que Drago ait échoué, furieux que j'ai agi à sa place. Mais il a dit qu'il nous pardonnerait si on se rattrapait. Car après tout, tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était que Albus meure. Et il l'était, peu lui importait qui avait prononcé le sort. Il a tenu à nous parler ensuite rien qu'à Drago et moi. Il a demandé à Drago de s'expliquer. Drago a dit qu'il ne voulait pas tuer, qu'il ne serait jamais comme son père : un assassin. Pour Voldemort, c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. Il a dit que jamais un Malefoy n'a refusé de suivre un mage noir »

« Mais, Malefoy était déjà un mangemort à ce moment-là ! »

« non ! Il devait avant tout faire ses preuves. Et le fait qu'il n'aie pas réussi sa mission était un point contre lui. J'ai toujours su que Drago ne voulait pas devenir mangemort, mais Lucius avait des projets pour lui. Alors Voldemort a menacé de tuer sa mère pour qu'il accepte la mission. Et quand Drago a dit qu'il ne rejoindrait pas les mangemorts, le Seigneur des ténèbres l'a fait torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis. Et en prenant sa défense, je me suis également exposé au même châtiment. »

« pourquoi avoir pris sa défense ? Vous saviez à quoi vous vous exposiez ? »

« j'avais fait une promesse à Cissy. Et puis Drago est mon filleul. »

« Votre filleul ? »

« oui. Lucius et moi nous étions proches à une certaine époque, avec Narcissa aussi. »

« et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« on a été enfermés dans les cachots. Séparément bien sûr. Ils nous ont torturé, chacun leur tour. Pour eux, je n'étais qu'un traître et Drago un lâche. Mais je me suis juré de toujours tout faire pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Lorsque Voldemort a lancé la bataille finale, ils voulaient qu'on se range de leur côté. Drago a refusé. Il a dit qu'il ne changerait jamais d'avis. Quant à moi, je me suis rendu avec eux sur le champ de bataille pour qu'ils oublient Drago. Mais à peine arrivé, j'ai transplané au quartier général. C'était le moment ou jamais pour sortir Drago de là. Malheureusement pour moi, Lucius a vu que j'avais disparu. Il est revenu, m'a lancé un Doloris et m'a enfermé dans un cachot avant de repartir. J'avais échoué une fois de plus dans ma mission pour sauver Drago. Ensuite, quelques heures après, certains sont revenus. J'ignore lesquels à part Lucius et sa belle-sœur, Bellatrix. Ils ont amené Narcissa. Drago ne l'a pas vue, mais moi si. Ils l'ont enfermée un peu plus loin. »

« et que s'est-il passé durant ces cinq ans ? ». Hermione l'écoutait attentivement depuis le début. Elle craignait la réponse qui allait venir.

« eh bien, ils nous ont gardé enfermés, torturé, tous les trois. »

« mais, c'est impossible ! »

« vous avez vu Narcissa ! Je m'en doute. Bellatrix a fabriqué du polynectar et a profité de l'apparence de sa sœur pour sortir dans les rues sans de se faire arrêter. Elle a été interrogée à la place de Narcissa, elle a dit qu'elle ignorait où se cachaient Drago et son père. Elle a berné tout le monde. »

« c'est affreux ! 5 ans enfermés dans un cachot ! »

« Drago et Narcissa y sont toujours. C'est pour ça que je suis venu. J'ai réussi à m'échapper. Je sais pas trop comment. Mais il fallait que je trouve de l'aide. Je savais qu'en allant à Poudlard je risquais de me faire emmener directement en prison sans justification. »

« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi être venu me trouver moi alors que vous me haïssez ? »

« je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner. Et puis je me suis souvenu de votre insupportable manie de vouloir tout savoir, et j'ai appris par hasard que vous étiez médicomage. C'était écrit à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Je savais que vous ne m'enverriez pas en prison dans cet état. »

« vous me connaissez mieux que ce que je ne pensais ! »

« aidez-moi Miss Granger ! Il faut les sauver avant que Lucius ne décide de les tuer. »

oOo


	3. Vite, de l'aide !

**kikou tout le monde ! je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. désormais, je vais essayer de poster toutes les semaines.  
pour commencer les RAR :**

**MalfoyHerm : merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise. voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant. bises. Hermione2b xxx  
angel of dust : voici la suite. désolée pour le retard. mais j'espère que ca te plaira. bises. Hermione2b xxx  
chaton weasley : oui je t'ai eue ! lol! voici la suite. dis moi ce que tu en penses. bises. Hermione2b xxx  
moon cat 22 : merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire. je ne manquerais pas de te demander conseils si besoin est. merci beaucoup. voici la suite. bises. Hermione2b xxx**

_voila, bonne lecture à tous !_

Une demie heure après les aveux de Rogue, Hermione se trouvait attablée à la cuisine. Il l'avait laissé s'occuper de ses plaies puis s'était recouché et rendormit, emporté par la fatigue. Elle réfléchit à tout ce que lui avait dit le mangemort. Même si elle le haïssait, qu'elle haïssait Malefoy, et ne connaissait pas Madame Malefoy, elle se dit que personne ne mérite un tel châtiment. Cinq ans enfermés dans un cachot, sans voir le jour. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Une chose est sûre : elle ne pouvait pas agir toute seule. Il lui fallait parler à un Auror, à un spécialiste. Mais qui ? Harry refuserait de l'aider, étant donné qu'il avait vu Rogue tuer Dumbledore. Elle pensa à Maugrey, mais lui aussi ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il détestait au plus haut point Severus Rogue. Soudain, Hermione eut une illumination. Lupin et Tonks. Elle avait confiance en eux et savait qu'ils pouvaient l'aider. Elle devait leur parler. Mais elle ne devait pas laisser Rogue seul dans son appartement. Elle se rendit donc en premier lieu chez sa meilleure amie Ginny. Elle prit la poudre de cheminette et prononça l'adresse avant de jeter la poudre.

Trois secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans le salon de Ginny. Elle l'appela et la vit apparaître sur le pas de la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine :

« Hermione ? »

« bonjour Ginny, je te dérange ? »

« jamais, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là de si bonne heure ? Rien de grave ? »

« non. En fait j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu es seule ? »

« oui, Neville est à Poudlard, il a cours. »

En effet, Ginny sortait avec Neville depuis le deuxième trimestre de l'année des ASPICs de Hermione. Il s'était installés ensemble après la mort de la grand-mère de Neville, deux ans plus tard. Après ses études, le professeur McGonagall qui avait repris la direction de l'école avait demandé à Neville d'assurer les cours du Professeur Chourave car celle-ci souhaitait prendre sa retraite. Il avait accepté avec grand plaisir.

« Ginny, je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer. Mais voilà … »

En quelques mots, Hermione résuma à Ginny l'histoire de Rogue. Elle lui demanda de venir à son appartement surveiller Rogue le temps qu'elle aille demander de l'aide à Lupin et Tonks. Son amie accepta et toutes deux se retrouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard dans le salon d'Hermione.

À ce moment, elle aperçut Rogue debout sur le pas de la porte de la chambre d'amis.

« je vois que vous avez déjà prévenu tout le monde. Je n'aurais pas du vous faire confiance Granger ! »

« alors premièrement : ce n'est pas tout le monde, c'est ma meilleure amie. Secondo : elle est venue pour vous surveiller. Et pour finir, comment voulez-vous que j'aille libérer Malefoy mère et fils toute seule face à tous ces mangemorts ? »

« vous marquez un point ! »

Ginny, surprise par la réponse de Rogue, regarda Hermione, qui lui lança un regard comme pour dire qu'elle aussi avait été étonnée la première fois. Elles furent sorties de leurs pensées par Rogue :

« vous allez emmener Potter avec vous ? »

« non ! Hermione, Harry viendra directement le tuer. Il l'a vu tuer Dumbledore ! »

Ginny savait mieux que quiconque comment réagirait Harry s'il savait que le traître était ici. Hermione prit donc la parole :

« je sais Ginny. Mais ce n'est pas à Harry que je pensais. »

Rogue la regarda étonné puis attendit qu'elle poursuive :

« je vais aller voir Lupin et Tonks ! »

« vous plaisantez ! Remus refusera de m'aider, il me hait ! »

« je lui expliquerai la situation. Il me fait confiance. Il sait que je ne ferais jamais cette démarche si je n'étais pas sûre de moi. »

« Hermione, tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, Malefoy a toujours été odieux avec nous, il mérite ce qu'il lui arrive ! »

« Ginny ! Personne ne mérite un tel sort. Je ne le laisserai pas dans ce pétrin. »

« réfléchis : qu'est-ce qu'il ferait à ta place ? »

« Si je puis me permettre », commença Rogue, « Drago ne vous aime pas plus que vous ne l'aimez. »

« on vous a rien demandé à vous ! » répliqua Ginny, furieuse. Ginny avait énormément confiance en son amie mais elle se dit qu'aller secourir Malefoy était insensé.

« Ecoute Gin, je vais aller voir Lupin, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et s'il ne veut pas m'aider, j'irai voir quelqu'un d'autre. »

« très bien. Je veillerai sur lui »

« je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon ! »

« on ne vous a pas demandé votre avis … Professeur ! », rétorqua Hermione. « Vous êtes chez moi, et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes un assassin, par conséquent votre place est derrière les barreaux de la prison d'Azkaban. »

oOo

Hermione prit son sac et transplana près de la cabine téléphonique qui mène au Ministère de la Magie. Elle entra dans la cabine, composa le numéro spécial, et une voix féminine retentit à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

« _déclinez votre identité et le but de votre visite s'il vous plait_ »

« je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je viens rendre visite à l'Auror, Remus Lupin »

« _prenez le badge et rendez-vous à l'accueil pour enregistrer votre baguette_ »

Hermione prit le badge qui venait de tomber dans l'emplacement où descendait habituellement la monnaie, elle l'accrocha à sa veste et attendit que la plate forme s'arrête. Une fois dans le hall principal, elle se dirigea vers le guichet et présenta sa baguette à la vieille femme qui lui lança un regard des plus désagréables. La dame enregistra sa baguette, la lui rendit, puis lui indiqua le chemin :

« vous prenez l'ascenseur de droite, c'est au niveau deux, en sortant de l'ascenseur vous n'aurez qu'à suivre les flèches ».

Hermione remercia la vieille femme puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle trouva bien vite son chemin. Elle entra dans le quartier général des Aurors et vit plusieurs portes qui se présentaient devant elle. Sur l'une d'elles, tout à sa gauche, était écrit en lettres d'or : _Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks_. Elle frappa doucement à la porte.

« _entrez !_ », entendit-elle à travers la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Tonks et Lupin, assis chacun à un bureau, placés l'un en face de l'autre.

« Hermione ! » fit Tonks lorsqu'elle la vit entrer.

« Bonjour vous deux ! »

Elle serra Tonks dans ses bras, puis s'approcha de Lupin pour lui faire la bise.

« quel bon vent t'amène », demanda Lupin une fois les retrouvailles terminées.

Elle leur raconta l'histoire depuis le début, puis se tut. Elle attendait une réaction de la part de ses amis. Tonks affichait un air mi-choqué, mi-stupéfaite. Quant à Lupin, il se contentait de fixer Hermione, ne sachant quoi penser de cette histoire. Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne disait un seul mot, elle reprit la parole :

« si je suis là, c'est pour vous demander votre aide pour libérer les Malefoy »

C'est Lupin qui lui répondit :

« tu plaisantes ? Depuis quand tu fais confiance à Rogue ? Ce traitre a tué le seul homme qui l'a toujours aidé. Et tu veux qu'on croit tout ce qu'il dit ? »

« il a parlé sous véritasérum. Et crois-moi : il était très puissant ! »

« on t'aidera Hermione ! » dit soudain Tonks.

« Dora ! » s'exclama Lupin

Mais Tonks reprit :

« écoute Rémus : je n'aime pas plus Rogue que toi. De toute façon, on enverra quelqu'un à l'appartement d'Hermione pour l'emmener à Azkaban. Mais on ne peut pas laisser des innocents … »

« des innocents ! J'espère que tu plaisantes ? »

« non Remus. Tu sais comme moi que Drago Malefoy a toujours été sous l'emprise de son père. Et Narcissa n'a jamais été du côté de Tu-Sais-qui. »

Elle attendit que Lupin dise quelque chose, puis voyant qu'il attendait, elle acheva de le convaincre :

« c'est ma tante Remus ! Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber ! »

« Remus ? » reprit Hermione, « Dora a raison. Et puis, moi non plus je n'aime pas Drago, mais on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais abandonné une personne dans le besoin. Quel qu'il soit ! »

« vous avez gagné mesdames. »

Tonks et Hermione se regardèrent en souriant. Elles avaient réussi à le convaincre. Remus reprit la parole pour mettre au point un plan d'action :

« Bien. Pour commencer, je vais dire à Maugrey d'aller chercher Rogue. Il s'occupera de son cas ».

« il faut mettre le moins de monde au courant » dit Hermione, « personne ne doit savoir qu'on… »

« on ? Il est hors de question que tu viennes Hermione, c'est trop dangereux ! »

« tu plaisantes Remus ? J'ai vu bien pire et tu le sais. Je viendrai, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Devant le regard courroucé des deux femmes, le loup-garou dut se résigner à hocher la tête positivement.

« très bien. Le cas de Rogue est réglé. » reprit-il « on aura besoin de renforts pour se rendre à leur repère lorsqu'on l'aura trouvé. On ne peut pas y aller que tous les trois. »

« et tu comptes demander à qui ? » demanda Hermione.

« on n'a pas grand-monde de libre. En fait, on n'est plus très nombreux maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus là ! Maugrey s'occupera de Rogue, Marietta est en congé maternité, Michael Corner est parti à l'étranger pour une affaire urgente. »

« en d'autres termes ? »

« il reste Dora et moi. Et Harry. »

« Harry n'acceptera jamais d'aller sauver Malefoy. Il le déteste. »

« au contraire », dit Tonks, « s'il sait qu'on peut y trouver Bellatrix, il viendra. »

« Dora a raison ».

« le problème est le même » soupira Hermione. « on ne sera que quatre. On ignore combien ils sont eux ».

Ils se mirent tous trois à réfléchir quand un sourire passa sur le visage d'Hermione :

« j'ai une idée. On peut demander à Ginny pour commencer. Elle acceptera si je le lui demande. »

« ça fait cinq » dit Tonks

« ce n'est pas suffisant »

« je sais qui pourra surement nous aider. Je vais aller lui demander. »

« qui ? » questionna Lupin

« vous verrez bien. J'y vais. Je repasserai vers 17h. Ça vous convient ? »

« bien sur. » répondit Lupin

**j'espère que ça vous a plu. dites le moi, laissez moi une petite review ! ça m'encourage.  
petite question : à votre avis, qui est la personne à qui Hermione va demander de l'aide ?  
réponse dans les prochains chapitres.  
bises, a la semaine prochaine !  
Hermione2b**


	4. La Taverne Sanglante

merci pour toutes vos reviews. ça m'aide beaucoup pour continuer.

**MalfoyHerm :** je suis ravie que ca te plaise. et pour la personne, tu as presque la réponse. tu as encore ce chapitre pour trouver. bises. Hermione2b xxx

**'tite mione :** bien sur ! sinon je vais le chercher moi ! lol. voici la suite. bises. Hermione2b xxx

**angel of dust :** merci. je sais que je suis en retard. la c'est le 2eme en 3 jours. mais après ca sera toute les semaines. en tout cas, merci d'etre fidele a ma fic. bises. Hermione2b xxx

voici la suite. ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. je sais que j'ai mis le précédent il y a deux jours. mais ne vous y habituez pas. la suite ce week end. bises.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 4 : La Taverne Sanglante**

Après avoir salué ses amis, Hermione sortit du ministère. Elle rentra chez elle où elle trouva Ginny assise devant la télé.

« salut Gin »

« Hermione ! Alors ? »

« où est Rogue ? »

« dans la chambre »

Elle raconta à son amie ce qui était prévu et lui demanda son aide. Ginny accepta. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie d'entrée retentit. En ouvrant la porte, Hermione vit une tornade passer devant elle.

« où est le traitre » demanda Maugrey

« dans la chambre »

Il se dirigea vers la pièce que lui indiquait Hermione, ouvrit la porte et ressortit deux secondes plus tard avec Rogue, ligoté et baillonné.

« vous croyez pas que vous y aller un peu fort ? » demanda Hermione

Comme réponse, Maugrey la foudroya du regard.

« je ne crois pas, Miss Granger »

Hermione s'interposa entre lui et Rogue. Ginny paraissait stupéfaite, et Maugrey plus énervé que jamais.

« laissez moi faire mon boulot Miss Granger ! »

« je vous demanderais de bien vouloir y aller doucement ! C'est en effet un traitre mais vous devez le traiter comme un prisonnier ordinaire. »

« ordinaire ? Il a assassiné le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! »

Puis il quitta l'appartement en transplanant avec Rogue.

« quel sale caractère ! »

« t'as raison Mione. Il y est allé quand même un peu fort. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as pris la défense de Rogue. »

Hermione ne lui répondit pas mais exposa son idée à Ginny en ce qui concerne la personne qui pourrait les aider.

« t'es pas sérieuse Mione ? Tu ne vas tout de même aller lui demander son aide »

« écoute Ginny, c'est la seule personne qui peut nous aider. Son aide nous sera précieuse de par sa connaissance de leur état d'esprit. On saura peut-être où est leur repère et comment y entrer sans se faire avoir. »

« si tu le dis, je te fais confiance Mione. »

« bien. Je vais y aller. Tu devrais dire à l'hopital qu'on doit s'absenter toute la semaine. On ne sait jamais. Trouve une excuse »

« je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour tu prendrais du congé ! » plaisanta Ginny.

Hermione lui sourit puis quitta son appartement pour se rendre à l'endroit où elle était sûre de trouver cette personne.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond du Chemin de Traverse, regarda tout autour d'elle, mis sa capuche sur la tête et entra dans l'allée des embrumes. Elle savait que c'était là qu'elle trouverait la seule personne qui pourrait les aider. Elle prit la ruelle à droite en arrivant devant Barjow et Beurk. C'est là qu'elle vit l'enseigne du bar : « La Taverne Sanglante ». Rien que le nom la répugnait. Mais en bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle prit son courage à deux mains, poussa la porte et entra dans le bar. Elle regarda furtivement les personnes présentes. Pratiquement que des sorciers, de mauvais sorciers sans aucun doute. Elle aperçut la personne qu'elle voulait voir près du bar. Elle s'approcha. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la rouge et or étant donné que son visage était caché, comme ceux des autres clients. Elle s'assit à une table près du bar et attendit que la serveuse vienne prendre sa commande.

« eh ma jolie, sers moi un autre Whisky » fit un sorcier peu recommandable. La serveuse lui apporta son verre. Au moment où elle s'éloigna de la table, le sorcier lui mit la main sur les fesses. La pauvre fille n'appréciait pas mais elle ne pouvait rien dire sous peine d'être renvoyée. Et Hermione savait bien que la jeune femme ne pouvait se permettre de se faire virer. La jeune serveuse s'avança jusqu'à la table d'Hermione

« qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

« une Vodka sanguine »

La serveuse s'éloigna. _Apparemment elle ne m'a pas reconnue_ se dit Hermione. Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin, y écrivit quelques mots puis, lorsque la serveuse revint avec sa commande, elle leva la tête afin que celle-ci la reconnaisse. Et c'est ce qui arriva. Mais le regard d'Hermione lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit. Hermione glissa discrètement le mot dans la poche de la jeune femme puis posa quelques pièces sur sa table pour payer sa boisson. La serveuse ne dit rien et retourna vers le comptoir.

Hermione prit son verre. Elle détestait l'alcool. Elle mit la main dans sa poche, pointa sa baguette sur la boisson et à l'aide d'un sort informulé, l'alcool se changea en eau. Elle remercia intérieurement le professeur McGonagall pour cette formule de métamorphoses et but son verre d'une traite. Puis, elle se leva et quitta le bar sous les yeux des clients. Certains avaient remarqué que c'était une femme et se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait là. Les autres n'y firent pas attention. Elle retourna sur le Chemin de Traverse et se rendit dans un bar plus acceuillant cette fois.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps, à « La Taverne Sanglante », la jeune serveuse s'était enfermée aux toilettes pour lire le parchemin que lui avait donné la jeune femme. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi Hermione Granger était venue jusque dans l'allée des Embrumes juste pour la voir. Elle s'enferma dans une cabine, sortit le parchemin de la poche de sa jupe trop courte à son goût, puis le déplia. Dessus, quelques mots simples écrit d'une très belle manière :

_« Je peux t'aider et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Viens me rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur à 13h. Je t'expliquerai. H.G »_

Le message était court mais clair. Elle se demanda si elle devait y aller. Et puis pourquoi 13 heures ? La Gryffondor connaissait-elle ses horaires pour savoir qu'elle serait libre à 13 heures ? Elle renonça à comprendre et se dit qu'elle n'avait de toute manière rien à perdre. Elle rangea le parchemin dans sa poche, regarda l'heure : 12h30, l'heure de la pause. Elle quitta les toilettes, prit sa cape, sortit de la taverne et se rendit vers son lieu de rendez-vous.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il était presque 13 heures. Hermione entra au Chaudron Baveur. Elle trouva une table en retrait où elle pourrait parler tranquillement à son invitée. L'endroit était quasiment vide. Seuls quelques clients buvaient un verre au bar. Le jeune serveur vint à sa table pour prendre sa commande mais elle lui répondit qu'elle attendait quelqu'un. Le jeune homme s'éloigna.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la jeune femme qu'Hermione attendait. Lorsqu'elle la vit, la serveuse de la « Taverne Sanglante » se dirigea doucement vers sa table. Voyant son hésitation, Hermione prit la parole :

« bonjour »

« … »

« tu peux peut-être t'asseoir ? Je ne vais pas te manger »

La jeune femme s'assit en face de la rouge et or mais garda le silence. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Hermione Granger alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis sa dernière année à Poudlard il y a cinq ans de cela ? Pourquoi avait-elle voulu la rencontrer ? Pourquoi voulait-elle l'aider ? Toutes ces questions trouveraient bientôt des réponses. Elle comptait bien le savoir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**et voila pour ce chapitre. non ne me frappez pas. c'est pour que vous essayiez de deviner ! certains auront peut-être deviner qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui va aider nos héros à retrouver mon petit chéri.  
laissez vos reviews !**


	5. Serpentards en détresse

**un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews (et oui : il n'y a que des filles !). je crois avoir répondu a tout le monde. si ce n'est pas le cas, faites le moi savoir !  
en tout cas, beaucoup ont trouvé la bonne réponse. voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**ah oui : rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire**

**bonne lecture**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**  
**

Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres de là :

« Endoloris ! »

Drago se tordait de douleur mais ne hurlait pas. Non ! Il ne leur donnerait pas cette satisfaction. De toutes manières, il n'avait plus assez de forces pour crier, ni pour quoique ce soit d'autre.

Le sort prit fin quelques secondes plus tard. Son bourreau le regarda avec un rictus méprisant.

« ta mère est plus coopérative ! »

« laissez ma mère tranquille ! »

« oh ! Mais c'est qu'on dirait qu'il tient à sa maman le petit ! »

Il s'esclaffa puis sortit de la pièce. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna et dit :

« Ton traître de parrain s'est peut-être échappé, mais je doute qu'il ait pu aller bien loin ! Jamais vous ne sortirez d'ici vivants ! »

Puis il ferma la porte, laissant Drago seul dans l'obscurité. Seul un faible rayon de lumière passait à travers une grille située en hauteur sur le mur derrière lui.

Drago poussa un soupir. Il en avait assez. Il était fatigué de tout ça, fatigué de subir leurs tortures, fatigué de voir ses bourreaux, fatigué d'entendre son père le réprimander cinq ans après pour ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire. Il était tout simplement fatigué de vivre. Il voulait en finir. Mais ses tortionnaires ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Ils le voulaient vivant. Ils voulaient s'amuser avec lui. Après la chute de Voldemort, Lucius s'est promis de se venger de Potter et de tous ceux qui avaient contribué à la chute de son maître. Lucius l'avait fait enfermé avec son parrain. Drago savait que sa mère était quelque part dans les environs mais il ignorait où. Il ne la voyait jamais. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Car même si sa mère ne lui montrait pas beaucoup son affection à cause de la mise en garde de Lucius, Drago l'aime de tout son cœur. Et ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'était de ne pas lui avoir dit avant. Maintenant il regrettait toutes ces années passées à admirer son père, cet homme arrogant, vil, cruel et sans cœur.

Il ignorait s'il sortirait un jour de cette prison. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que son parrain soit encore en vie, où qu'il soit, et si c'est le cas, que quelqu'un puisse les sortir de là, lui et sa mère.

Alors que son esprit ressassait des souvenirs pénibles, il entendit, venant de l'autre bout du couloir un cri déchirant. Drago reconnaitrait cette voix entre mille : celle de sa mère. Alors, oubliant sa douleur et ignorant le sang qui coulait de sa cicatrice qui s'était réouverte sur son torse, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. À travers les barreaux d'une petite lucarne, il ne voyait malheureusement rien. Un nouveau cri se fit entendre. Drago avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa mère souffrait et il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Mère ! »

Un nouveau cri, plus déchirant que le précédent. Puis le silence. Un silence pesant. _Non ! _pensa Drago. En ce moment, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était que sa mère n'ait pas reçu le sortilège impardonnable auquel il songeait.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione pria son invitée de s'asseoir. Cette dernière s'assit un peu méfiante.

« Bonjour Parkinson ! »

« Granger ! »

« je n'étais pas sûre que tu viendrais ! »

« à vrai dire, je pensais que tu te foutais de moi. Mais bon, j'ai plus rien à perdre. »

Hermione fit signe au serveur de venir. Il leur amena des cartes puis se retira, les laissant choisir.

« prends ce que tu veux, je t'invite »

« bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux Granger ? Tu m'as pas fait venir pour qu'on parle comme de vieilles copines ? »

« bon. Puisque tu es si pressée. On a besoin de ton aide Parkinson ! »

Pansy rigola, l'air de dire « fous toi de moi », puis voyant l'air sérieux d'Hermione, elle effaça son rire et dit :

« tu te fous de moi Granger ? »

« j'en ai l'air ? »

« en supposant que je te crois : qui c'est ce _on _dont tu parles ? Et pourquoi avoir pensé à moi ? »

Le serveur revint prendre leur commande et après qu'il soit parti, Hermione prit la parole le plus sérieusement du monde :

« très bien. Je vais t'expliquer, mais ne m'interromps pas. Voila. »

Elle lui relata les faits sans détails : l'arrivée de Rogue, la captivité de Malefoy et de sa mère, sa visite aux aurors. C'est ainsi qu'elle en arriva à lui demander son aide. En entendant parler de Drago, Pansy avait tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas une blague. Drago et elle se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, et elle avait longtemps été amoureuse de lui. Après être sortie avec lui quelques temps à l'école, ils avaient fini par rompre en comprenant qu'ils étaient plus faits pour être amis qu'amants. Même si leurs pères avaient décidé il y a bien longtemps que tous deux devraient se marier.

Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus : elle aimait Drago, mais seulement comme une sœur aime son petit frère. Au fil des ans, ils étaient devenus très proches et se confiaient l'un à l'autre. Ainsi, Drago avait confié sa mission à Pansy en sixième année et lui avait avoué qu'il ne voulait pas devenir mangemort comme son père. Pansy l'avait soutenu et, pour cela, quand son père l'eut appris, elle a été mise à la porte de chez elle à la fin de sa septième année. Depuis, elle se débrouillait comme elle pouvait et gagnait mal sa vie en travaillant dans cet horrible bar. Elle n'avait plus entendu parler de Drago depuis six ans ; elle pensait qu'il était parti se cacher loin de son ancienne vie. Il n'avait même pas fait sa dernière année à Poudlard. Ainsi, Pansy décida de croire Hermione car elle n'avait jamais eu la réputation de faire souffrir les gens comme elle et tous les autres serpentards lors de leurs études.

Hermione voyait bien que Pansy était pensive, dans la lune. Elle décida de briser le silence :

« Parkinson ? »

Puis, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas :

« Pansy ? »

Étonnée qu'elle l'ait appelée par son prénom, elle leva les yeux vers elle. Hermione remarqua alors que des larmes avaient coulées.

« ca va Pansy ? »

« ca va ! »

« alors, est-ce qu'on peut compter sur toi ? »

« je ne sais pas ! »

Pansy adorait Drago et elle ferait tout pour le sortir de là. Mais cependant, ça lui coutait beaucoup de voir ressurgir son passé aussi brusquement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Pansy se sentait perdue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

voila j'espère que ca vous a plu.  
a la semaine prochaine

Hermione2b


	6. La décision de Pansy

**Coucou, me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre. D'abord RAR :**

**oOoMaRiEOoO : merci beaucoup pour ta review. ça me fait très plaisir. c'est un peu court, mais je vais faire un effort. mais tu sais, je préfère un chapitre court plutot que long et mal écrit. voila la suite. j'espère qu'elle te plaira. bises. Hermione2B xxx**

**'tite mione : voila la suite. elle répondra à au moins une de tes questions. pour l'autre, il faudra attendre ! bises. Hermione2b xxx**

**sans plus attendre voila la suite !**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Chapitre 6 : La décision de Pansy**

En attendant le retour d'Hermione, Tonks et Lupin, assis à leurs bureaux, discutaient de « l'affaire Malefoy » :

« c'est de la folie ! » s'indigna Lupin

« écoute Remus : on ne peut pas laisser Drago et Narcissa dans cette situation ! Ça fait cinq ans qu'ils sont enfermés, tu te rends compte ? »

« Drago Malefoy est comme son père : un mangemort ! »

« non ! Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Hermione : d'après Rogue… »

« Rogue n'est qu'un traître, un assassin ! Il a tué Dumbledore ! Il nous a tous menti ! Qui te dit que ce salaud lui a dit la vérité ? »

« elle l'a interrogé sous Véritasérum, à forte dose en plus. Personne ne peut combattre les effets de cette potion, pas même Rogue ! »

« j'arrive pas à croire que je vous ai écoutées ! »

« Remus, je t'en prie, calme toi ! »

Elle se leva de sa chaise, alla se mettre derrière lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Remus se détendit quelque peu sous cette douce étreinte. Il lui caressa les bras, l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis il tourna sa chaise et la fit basculer de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve sur ses genoux. Tonks rigola, puis l'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse.

« fais-nous confiance Remus ! On ne peut pas laisser des innocents mourir de cette façon. Il s'agit de ma tante et de mon cousin ! »

Remus la regarda, l'embrassa puis lui dit :

« ne t'inquiète pas Dora. On va les sortir de là ! »

« oh Remus ! Je t'aime tellement ! »

« et moi donc ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps, Hermione essayait toujours de convaincre Pansy :

« Pansy, je sais que tu tiens à lui. Il a besoin de ton aide ! »

« je sais. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que c'est pour moi de replonger là dedans ! Avant d'être bannie de chez moi, j'avais un destin tout tracé : servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ainsi suivre les traces de mes parents. Pendant les vacances de Noël, en septième année, j'ai reçu la marque. Quand mon père a su que je ne voulais pas de cette vie, il m'a chassée et j'ai dû me battre pour survivre. Alors c'est une décision très dure pour moi de faire ressurgir ce passé. »

« écoute : je ne vais pas prétendre que je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais je sais ce que c'est de devoir faire un choix important. Tu dois être courageuse Pansy, pour Drago, mais surtout pour toi. Il te faut affronter cette épreuve pour pouvoir tirer un trait sur ton ancienne vie ! »

« je n'ai pas le courage des Gryffondors, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! »

« oui, je sais. Mais tu peux le faire. Si je suis venue te trouver c'est parce que je sais que tu peux nous aider. En contre partie, je t'aide à t'en sortir : trouver un emploi, retrouver une vie meilleure. »

« pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

« parce que je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir ! »

« mais moi je ne me suis pas gênée ! Après tout ce que moi et les autres Serpentards vous avons fait subir, tu es quand même prête à m'aider ? »

« il faut faire table rase du passé ; on peut tout effacer et recommencer. »

Pansy regardait Hermione avec, dans les yeux, un mélange de peine, de désespoir mais aussi de l'admiration. Finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

« c'est d'accord. Je vais vous aider. Pour Drago ! »

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, sincère et lui répondit :

« ok. On va passer chez toi prendre tes affaires et tu t'installeras chez moi quelques temps. Je tiendrai ma promesse. Tu peux dire adieu à cette vie. »

Pansy lui sourit en retour. Un vrai sourire (et non pas un sourire purement serpentard) et lui répondit simplement : « MERCI ».

Une fois leur déjeuner terminé, elles se rendirent toutes les deux sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Pansy entraîna Hermione dans une ruelle, elles entrèrent dans un batiment délabré puis grimpèrent les quelques marches jusqu'à l'appartement de Pansy (si on peut appeler ça un appartement !). Le tour du logis fut vite fait. Après avoir pris ses vêtements et quelques effets personnels, elles transplanèrent à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Cette fois, ce fût au tour d'Hermione de conduire Pansy jusque chez elle. Elles entrèrent dans l'appartement. Ginny était rentrée chez elle, c'était désert.

« voilà, » commença Hermione, « c'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est chez moi ! »

« c'est très joli » murmura Pansy.

Hermione lui sourit puis la conduisit vers la chambre d'amis, où Rogue avait dormi le matin même.

« voilà ta chambre. Il faut juste changer les draps. On le fera plus tard. »

Elle sortit, laissant à Pansy le temps de s'installer. Pansy se dirigea vers l'armoire et vit qu'il y avait de la place pour y mettre ses affaires. Elle commença à ranger lorsqu'elle entendit taper à la porte. Une seconde après, Hermione pénétra dans la chambre avec des draps propres et des serviettes de bain.

« je te laisse les draps ici. Je t'aiderai à les changer. Voila des serviettes. Si tu veux aller prendre une douche, la salle de bain est à côté. »

« oui, je veux bien. Merci. »

Elle laissa Pansy seule et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain se refermer, et, quelques secondes après, l'eau couler. Elle prit un morceau de parchemin, une plume, et commença à écrire une lettre à l'attention de Ginny pour lui dire que tout c'était bien passé. Puis, elle prit un autre parchemin, et écrivit à Tonks et Lupin pour leur dire qu'elle viendrait avec Pansy dans une heure. Elle roula les parchemins, mit les noms dessus puis les attacha à la patte de Mélody et lui chuchota : « va d'abord chez Ginny, et ensuite au ministère, au bureau de Lupin. Allez ma belle, va ! ». Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa sortir sa jolie chouette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy sortit de la salle de bain et rentra dans sa chambre. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Hermione dans la cuisine.

« tu te sens mieux ? » lui demanda Hermione

« beaucoup mieux oui. »

« bien. Dans une heure on va aller au ministère pour une mise au point sur la mission. »

« d'accord. »

« ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. »

« je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils m'accueilleront à bras ouverts ! »

« non. Mais je connais Tonks et Lupin. Ils ne te jugeront pas, crois-moi. Pour ce qui est des autres personnes, ne les calcule pas. Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant qui que ce soit. »

« je vais essayer ! »

Une heure plus tard, elles transplanèrent toutes les deux devant la cabine d'entrée du ministère de la magie, à l'abri des regards des moldus. Elles entrèrent dans la cabine et Hermione composa le numéro. La même voix que celle du matin lui demanda son nom et la raison de sa visite. Les badges tombèrent dans le compartiment. Hermione vit que Pansy était tendue. Elle lui prit la main, lui fit un sourire et lui dit : « ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. j'espère aussi passer la barre des 20 reviews (mm des 25 j'espère). **

**bises à tous et la semaine prochaine.**

**Hermione2b**


	7. La colère d'Hermione

**Coucou ! c'est moi ! j'espère que vous avez passer une bonne semaine et que ceux qui sont rentrés en cours ne sont pas trop déçus que les vacances soient finies. Si ça peut vous consoler, moi aussi j'ai repris les cours ! bon, voila les RAR :**

**'tite mione : voici la suite, ça répondra à ta question ! merci beaucoup !**

**oOoMaRiEOoO : oui, mais Hermione veut aider tout le monde ! lol ! mais t'inquiète, elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. tu vas voir ! laisse moi ton avis à la fin !**

**angel of dust : oui, je suis contente pour toutes les reviews. merci pour la tienne. pas tout le monde ne va l'accueillir à bras ouverts. tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ! bises.**

**draco62 : merci beaucoup. laisse moi ton avis sur ce chapitre. bises**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Je vous jure que ça m'encourage ! continuez comme ça ! voici la suite. **

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Chapitre 7 : La colère d'Hermione**

Drago était de plus en plus inquiet. Depuis ce cri déchirant, il n'avait plus rien entendu. Plus aucun son, aucune parole, à croire que tous avaient déserté les lieux. Même son bourreau n'avait plus mit les pieds dans son cachot depuis des heures. Ce n'était pas normal ! Il espérait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Que tout cela allait s'arrêter très vite. C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas se diriger vers lui. Instinctivement, il s'éloigna de la porte et recula jusqu'au mur. La porte s'ouvrit sur un « ami » de son père : Goyle senior. Ce dernier le regarda avec un sourire stupide figé sur les lèvres puis pointa sa baguette sur lui :

« Stupéfix ! »

Drago reçut le sort et s'écroula sur le sol. Il sentit ensuite son corps quitter les pierres froides du cachot pour se diriger vers la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva dans un autre cachot, plus froid encore que le précédent. Le mangemort le posa à terre sans aucune délicatesse, lui rendit sa liberté, et, sans lui laisser le temps de bouger un seul doigt, il lui lança un doloris tellement puissant qu'il s'évanouit sous le choc.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur le hall du ministère. Elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'accueil. Hermione voyait Pansy se figer devant le monde qui passait près d'elles. Elle lui souffla de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elles firent enregistrer leurs baguettes et descendirent avec l'ascenseur à l'étage des aurors. Au grand plaisir d'Hermione, peu de gens les regardaient. Ils étaient bien trop pressés pour voir quoi que ce soit. Arrivées devant le bureau de Lupin, Hermione frappa et entra dès qu'elle y fut invitée. Elle poussa la porte et entra devant Pansy, bien trop apeurée pour faire le moindre pas. Hermione la prit par le bras, et la tira calmement vers Lupin et Tonks. Tonks leur fit un grand sourire et entama la discussion :

« bonjour Pansy. Je suis Nymphadora Tonks. Et tu connais sûrement Remus. »

« oui, » répondit-elle timidement.

Remus s'approcha et prit la parole :

« bonjour Pansy. Je vois que tu n'es pas très à l'aise ici. Mais rassure toi. Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger. Ce que tu as fait par le passé c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée devant nous. »

« Remus a raison, » reprit Tonks, « nous sommes là pour une raison bien précise.

Remus allait reprendre la parole quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer un Harry particulièrement en colère. Hermione regarda son meilleur ami, puis Tonks et Lupin qui, à l'instant trouvaient le sol très intéressant.

« c'est quoi ces histoires ? » demanda Harry, « quelqu'un peut m'expliquer les raisons de _sa  
_présence ? » s'indigna-t-il en montrant Pansy du doigt.

« calme toi Harry ! » lui intima calmement Hermione

« que je me calme ! J'apprends que mes amis se lancent dans un mission, et pour sauver Malefoy en plus ! Et tout ça sans m'en parler ! Et tu veux que je reste calme ! »

« CA SUFFIT HARRY ! » intervint Lupin. « tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça. C'est NOTRE mission. Et si on ne t'en a pas parlé, c'était justment pour éviter une telle crise. Et pour ce qui est de Pansy, elle est là pour nous aider. »

« vous aider ! Faites moi rire ! » reprit-il ironiquement. « cette mangemorte va vous mener droit dans un piège et vous… »

« là c'en est trop ! » répliqua Hermione. « ça suffit ! Si Pansy est là c'est parce que je le lui ai demandé. Je lui fais confiance ! »

« hein ? Tu te fous de moi là ? »

« … »

« pendant des années, elle et sa bande de sales serpents nous ont persécutés, la plupart d'entre eux ont combattu contre nous il y cinq ans. Et tu voudrais me faire croire qu'elle a changé de camp comme ça, seulement parce que tu le lui as demandé ? »

« oui. ». Cette fois, c'était Pansy qui avait prit la parole. « je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je n'ai pas participé à la bataille finale. Je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Que ce soit dans un camp ou dans l'autre. »

« tu parles ! Ce n'est pas du manque de courage, c'est de la lâcheté ! »

« Harry, laisse la finir ! » lui ordonna Hermione.

« merci Hermione. Je ne me suis pas battue du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres car je ne voulais tuer personne. En ce qui concerne votre camp, jamais vous ne m'auriez crue si je vous avais dit que je voulais en faire partie. Regarde ta réaction aujourd'hui. Alors imagine en septième année ! »

Tous regardaient la réaction de Harry. Celui-ci écoutait calmement Pansy mais ils voyaient bien qu'il avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser. Pansy le vit aussi, pourtant elle continua son monologue comme si de rien n'était :

« quand mon père a su que je ne voulais pas faire partie de leur camp, il m'a chassée de chez moi. J'ai dû travailler dans un bar miteux de l'Allée des Embrumes pour gagner un peu d'argent pour vivre. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ma vie a été dure pendant toutes ces années. Tous ces clients dont les regards pervers te mâtent, dont les mains te touchent à chaque fois que tu passes. J'ai vécu un calvaire. Je … »

Mais elle ne put continuer. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et les jambes qui menaçaient de se dérober sous son poids. Hermione prit une chaise et la fit asseoir. Le silence n'était perturbé que par les pleurs de Pansy. Puis par des applaudissements venant du survivant.

« sortez les violons et je me mets moi aussi à pleurer ».

Ensuite, il se mit à rire ouvertement. Quand soudain, telle une tornade, Hermione fondit sur lui et lui mit une claque magistrale, qui aurait pu faire concurrence au coup de poing donné à Malefoy en troisième année. Harry s'était arrêté de rire et fixait Hermione avec une expression d'incompréhension. Tonks, Lupin et Pansy étaient également abasourdis par son geste.

« là tu as dépassé les bornes Harry ! Maintenant je veux que tu sortes de ce bureau et que tu retournes d'où tu viens. Je ne veux plus te voir. Sors ! »

Harry, trop choqué pour parler, se contenta de regarder tout le monde puis fit ce que son amie lui avait dit. Une fois que Harry fut dehors et la porte refermée, Pansy se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit :

« tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça pour moi. J'ai tellement l'habitude. Et puis je ne veux pas me mettre entre toi et tes amis. »

« il l'a cherché. Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais réagi de la même façon. J'ai horreur qu'on se moque des gens et ça il le sait. T'inquiète pas va ! Une fois qu'il aura ravalé sa fierté et son orgueil, il viendra s'excuser. Il se sentira tellement stupide qu'il te demandera pardon à genoux. »

« Hermione a raison, Pansy, » commença Lupin, « il s'en remettra »

Puis Tonks s'exclama soudain :

« bon, c'est pas tout. Mais on a déjà perdu assez de temps. On s'y met ? »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**le prochain chapitre sera la le week end prochain. en attendant, laissez-moi vos reviews ! **

**bises. je vous adore !**

**Hermione2b **


	8. Douleur et sentiments

_Salut vous tous ! voila une semaine de passée. J'espère pour vous que les cours se sont bien passés. Je suis ravie d'avoir passé les 25 reviews. Merci à mes revieweuses :_

**Angel of Dust :** c'est court je sais. Mais je préfère ça que des chapitres longs et sans aucun sens. En ce qui concerne Harry, on connait ses réactions ! lol ! Merci en tout cas pour ta review. Dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre. Bises. Hermione2b

**PwinceSSdark :** ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Pansy n'a en effet pas eu de chance. Mais dans le fond c'est une gentille fille. Voila la suite. Dis moi ce que tu en penses. Bises. Hermione2b

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 8. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : c'est court ! Je suis désolée ! Le prochain sera un peu plus long. Laissez moi votre avis. Bises_

**Chapitre 8 : Douleurs et sentiments**

« bon, allons-y », commença Lupin. « Tout d'abord : Pansy, as-tu une idée de l'endroit où peuvent se cacher les mangemorts, sachant que toutes leurs maisons ont été fouillées? »

« toutes ? » demanda Pansy. Lorsqu'elle vit le regard interrogateur de Lupin, elle reprit : « je veux dire, même leurs maisons secondaires ? »

« non. Pourquoi, il y en a beaucoup qui ont des maisons secondaires ? » demanda Tonks.

« quelques uns oui. A commencer par les Malefoy. »

« comment ce fait-il que personne ne soit au courant de l'existence de ces maisons ? » questionna Hermione.

« eh bien, c'est logique : pour avoir un endroit où faire leurs réunions sans risquer de se faire démasquer ni retrouver par qui que ce soit » expliqua Pansy. « les Malefoy possèdent un chalet en montagne dans le nord de l'Angleterre. »

« alors c'est sûrement là qu'ils sont ! » répliqua vivement Hermione. « où Lucius pourrait bien cacher son fils autrement ? »

« qu'en penses-tu ? » interrogea Tonks.

« je pense que c'est plausible. »

« bien. Donc c'est là que nous irons en premier »

Lupin ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une carte de l'Angleterre. Il la posa ouverte sur son bureau et fit signe aux autres d'approcher.

« Pansy, peux-tu nous montrer l'endroit où se trouve le chalet ? »

« je crois que c'est à peu près par là. Il y a très longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée. Ca remonte à l'époque où Drago et moi étions petits. »

« c'est une région moldue ? » demanda Tonks.

« oui. Pourquoi ? »

« eh bien, en nous y rendant, nous pourrons lancer un sort qui nous permettra d'apercevoir les flux magiques qui se dégagent de cette maison. Ainsi nous la trouverons facilement. Et puis, si c'est en pleine région moldue, je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de maisons aux alentours. » développa Hermione.

« je vois que Miss Je-Sais-Tout est toujours en fonction ! » rigola Pansy.

Tonks et Lupin se mirent à rire également, suivis de près par Hermione, ravie que Pansy se sente plus à l'aise parmi eux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Drago venait de se réveiller. Il souffrait le martyr. Il essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il était dans cet état. Ca lui revint d'un coup. Et il en vint à se demander pourquoi ses bourreaux l'avaient changé de cachot. Mis à part que le froid pouvait le tuer plus vite dans cette pièce que dans l'autre. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il faisait plus clair dans cette cellule. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever, regarda tout autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive, dans le fond, un corps étendu, les bras en croix. Un frisson lui parcourit l'échine : _mauvais pressentiment !_ Il se leva et se traîna tant bien que mal vers la personne allongée au sol. Lorsqu'il fut tout près, ce fut le choc : il vit sa mère, les yeux grand ouverts, une expression de terreur sur le visage.

« NON ! »

Drago s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, penché sur le corps de sa mère, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy se mit à pleurer. Il pleurait la seule personne qu'il avait aimé et la seule qui l'aimait lui.

« mère ! Mère ! Mère, je vous en supplie, réveillez-vous ! »

Drago pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il était triste, peiné, mais également en colère. En colère contre son père et tous ses prétendus amis, en colère contre tous les gens qui ne les avaient pas recherché. Et plus que tout, il s'en voulait lui. Il s'en voulait de ne jamais avoir osé défier son père, d'avoir obéi comme un pantin, de ne pas avoir ravalé sa fierté quand il avait choisi son camp. Et surtout, il s'en voulait de ne jamais avoir dit à sa mère qu'il l'aimait. Et aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui c'est trop tard.

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir : le corps de sa mère, translucide, flottait tout près de lui. Elle lui souriait. Drago secoua la tête, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit en se disant que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Mais il la voyait toujours, souriante et radieuse dans sa longue robe blanche. Elle s'adressa à lui :  
« bonjour mon fils ! »  
« mère ? C'est bien vous ? »  
« oui mon chéri. Je suis là. »  
« vous êtes … un fantôme ! »  
« un esprit. »  
« je regrette ce qui vous est arrivé, mère ! Tout est de ma faute ! »  
« non mon chéri ! tout cela est de la faute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui seul est responsable de notre malheur ! »  
« non ! Si vous ne voulez pas admettre que c'est de ma faute, admettez au moins que c'est celle de mon Lucius ! »  
« ton père est aveuglé par sa soif de pouvoir. Mais il reste ton père et l'homme que j'ai aimé ! »  
« comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Après tout le mal qu'il vous a fait ! »  
Narcissa Malefoy avait à présent un air triste. Drago comprit alors ce qu'il aurait dû comprendre en voyant le corps de sa mère :  
« c'est lui n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui vous as tué ? »  
Elle avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, et, par un hochement de tête, elle affirma ce que son fils pensait.  
« je le hais ! Je le hais ! » hurla Drago  
« Drago »

Le simple son de sa voix suffit à apaiser la colère de Drago. Ce dernier lui dit :  
« maintenant je suis seul ! Jamais plus je ne le considèrerai comme mon père ! Et si je le trouve, je le tue ! »  
Un silence passa puis il reprit, en s'adressant à sa mère :  
« je regrette tellement ; je … »  
Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Narcissa l'encouragea à continuer :  
« qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ? tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! »  
Drago prit son courage à deux mains et prononça cette phrase qu'il aurait dû prononcer il y a bien longtemps :  
« je t'aime Maman ! »  
Elle lui sourit et lui dit à son tour :  
« je t'aime, mon fils ! »

_voila pour ce chapitre. J'espère que je vais passer les 30 reviews. Laissez-moi vos reviews et je ferais de la pub pour vos fics._

_Bises. Hermione2b_


	9. Souvenirs douloureux

Coucou à tous ! alors d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris dans la publication de cette histoire. Mais avec les études, c'est dur de tenir les délais.  
Je tiens à remercier mes revieweuses :

**Angel of Dust :** ta review me va droit au coeur. oui je suis toujours ta fic, mais j'ai pas toujours le temps de mettre des reviews. mais je l'adore toujours autant. voici la suite, et désolée pour le retard. bises.

**Spika :** merci merci merci. c'est super sympa. voici la suite avec beaucoup de retard. dis moi ce que tu en penses. bises.

**PwinceSSdark :** merci énormément pour ta review. ca me fait très plaisir. dis moi ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre. bises.

**chaton weasley :** tes reviews me font super plaisir. merci infiniment. voici la suite avec du retard. bises.

je vous demande pardon pour ce retard. je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages. Ca me touche et ca m'aide a continuer. Continuez a me laisser vos reviews. Voici quelques fics que je vous conseille d'aller lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait :

**A tout jamais La prophétie du destin** de Angel of Dust  
**Suis ton coeur** de Spika  
**The truth and love** de PwinceSSdark  
**Un tendre réconfort** de chaton weasley

Sans plus tarder la suite !!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : 5 ans après la fin des études de Harry et compagnie. Voldemort est mort. Hermione retrouve Rogue, blessé, qui lui apprend que Drago, Narcissa et lui ont été retenus prisonniers des mangemorts pendant ces 5 ans. Il lui demande de venir en aide aux deux Malefoy. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione, Pansy, Tonks et Lupin mettent au point la « mission sauvetage ». _

_Drago, lui, pleure sur le corps de sa mère, morte. Le chapitre 8 se termine ainsi :_

**_« c'est lui n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui vous as tué ? »  
Elle avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, et, par un hochement de tête, elle affirma ce que son fils pensait.  
« je le hais ! Je le hais ! » hurla Drago  
« Drago »  
_**

**_Le simple son de sa voix suffit à apaiser la colère de Drago. Ce dernier lui dit :  
« maintenant je suis seul ! Jamais plus je ne le considèrerai comme mon père ! Et si je le trouve, je le tue ! »  
Un silence passa puis il reprit, en s'adressant à sa mère :  
« je regrette tellement ; je … »  
Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Narcissa l'encouragea à continuer :  
« qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ? tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! »  
Drago prit son courage à deux mains et prononça cette phrase qu'il aurait dû prononcer il y a bien longtemps :  
« je t'aime Maman ! »  
Elle lui sourit et lui dit à son tour :  
« je t'aime, mon fils ! »  
_**

Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs douloureux

« alors, récapitulons » commença Tonks. « L'équipe sera composée de : Remus, Pansy, Hermione, Ginny, Michael Corner puisqu'il est revenu de sa précédente mission, et moi ».

« c'est ça » affirma Lupin, « nous… »

Il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

« entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry plus gêné que jamais. Hermione, qui venait de le voir, reprit subitement son expression de colère qui l'avait quittée un peu plus tôt.

« qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle froidement

« je suis venu pour m'excuser ». Il s'arrêta pour guetter la réaction d'Hermione, puis, voyant qu'elle ne disait rien (tout comme les autres d'ailleurs), il continua :

« j'ai agi comme un con ! »

« je ne te le fais pas dire » répliqua-t-elle

« je voulais m'excuser Hermione. Je suis vraiment désolé, crois-moi ! »

« ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire des excuses Harry. C'est à Pansy ! »

Voyant que son amie le regardait avec un air résigné, il prit son courage à deux mains, s'approcha de Pansy, et lui dit en baissant les yeux :

« je suis vraiment navré Park… Pansy. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Désolé ! »

« merci Po..Harry. J'accepte tes excuses. »

Harry leva les yeux et lui sourit. Pansy lui rendit son sourire, lui tendit la main qu'il s'empressa de saisir. Hermione, Lupin et Tonks sourirent à leur tour face à cette scène. Soudain, à la surprise générale, Harry demanda :

« est-ce que je peux vous aider pour cette mission ? »

« tu es sérieux » demanda Lupin.

« oui, je veux vous apporter mon aide »

« tu voudrais sauver Malefoy !? » s'étonna Hermione.

« il était peut-être mon ennemi au temps de Poudlard mais je n'ai jamais laissé un innocent mourir. Même des gens peu recommandables. Souviens-toi en troisième année avec Pettigrow. Même si aujourd'hui je regrette de ne pas avoir laissé Remus et Sirius le tuer. »

Hermione se tourna vers Tonks et Lupin pour voir ce qu'ils en pensaient :

« je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Dora ? »

« moi non plus. Hermione, Pansy ? »

Hermione regarda Pansy pour lui demander sa réponse :

« plus on sera nombreux, mieux ce sera »

« alors c'est d'accord Harry. Mais n'oublie pas : c'est Remus qui mène l'équipe et la mission ! »

Harry hocha la tête pour signifier son accord.

Une fois que Michael et Ginny furent arrivés, Lupin leur expliqua comment ils devraient s'y prendre. Une fois que la mission fut programmée, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous très tôt le lendemain matin. En effet, mieux valait agir à cette heure-ci pour créer l'effet de surprise. Il était 20 heures lorsqu'ils sortirent tous du bureau. Harry, Ginny et Michael rentrèrent chez eux, Lupin et Tonks allèrent présenter la mission à leur supérieur. Hermione et Pansy transplanèrent jusqu'à l'appartement. Elles dinèrent rapidement puis allèrent se coucher. Demain sera une rude journée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drago pleura longtemps sur le corps de sa mère, puis, épuisé, à bout de forces, il s'endormit recroquevillé sur l'épaule de la femme qui comptait le plus dans sa vie.

_Dans ses rêves, il se revoit, enfant, à l'époque où son père n'avait pas encore prit en main son éducation. Il se voyait marcher main dans la main avec sa mère au bord du lac, derrière le manoir, au milieu d'une magnifique forêt. Le soleil brillait, un parfum de fleurs lui chatouillait les narines, des oiseaux tournaient tout autour d'eux. Drago voyait sa mère : elle était débordante de vie, souriante, radieuse dans sa belle robe bleu roi. Il lui rendait ses sourires, ses étreintes. Il se sentait bien. Ce jour était un des plus beaux de sa vie. Un des derniers moments de joie qu'il avait passé en compagnie de sa mère. Ils se baignèrent longuement, et se prélassèrent dans cette clairière._

_Tout d'un coup, cette vision s'estompa, le décor changea. Il se retrouva avec quelques années de plus, dans le bureau de son père. Ils étaient face à face. Lucius avait prit l'habitude « d'éduquer » son fils. Chaque jour, il lui faisait la leçon pendant un heure ou deux. Des leçons sur la noblesse, sur la manière de s'adresser à lui, sur les gens qu'il ne fallait pas fréquenter, et sur le Maitre. L'homme dont Lucius était le lèche bottes. Et tous les jours, il demandait à Drago ce qu'il avait retenu de la leçon de la veille. Drago redoutait plus que tout ce moment. Il redoutait surtout de se tromper ou d'oublier quelque chose. C'est cette scène qui se présentait à ce moment précis : il ne se souvenait pas de ce dont son père lui avait parlé la veille. Comment un enfant de huit ans pouvait-il se souvenir de tout   
ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aller jouer avec les gamins de son âge, tout simplement ? La réaction de son père ne se fit pas attendre : « ENDOLORIS ! »_

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur. Il se redressa, s'assit en tailleur et se prit la tête dans les mains. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était que tout s'arrête, que quelqu'un vienne le sortir de là. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il repensa à son enfance avec sa mère, puis aux souffrances que son père lui avait fait endurer pour qu'il « devienne un homme ».

Pendant des années, il avait cru à ces histoires de sang-pur et de sang-de-bourbe, il les avait méprisé. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun ami. Les Serpentard restaient avec lui uniquement par crainte de son nom. Tant de fois il avait envié Potter. Oui ! Potter. Lui, au moins, il avait des amis. De vrais amis. Les gens l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était et non à cause de son nom. Mais Drago était bien trop fier pour l'avouer à qui que ce soit.

Drago n'avait pas eu la chance de pouvoir choisir son camp, ni le courage de se rebeller contre son père. Tout le monde le voyait comme un monstre. Seul Dumbledore avait cru en lui. Il avait conduit à la mort la seule personne qui l'avait cru capable de faire des choses bien. Comme il regrettait ses  
actes ! Si il pouvait revenir en arrière et tout changer, il le ferait sans hésiter.

Tandis qu'il ruminait ses sombres pensées, il vit que de la lumière pénétrait dans le cachot. Il leva la tête et vit, bien au-dessus de lui, une petite ouveture ronde avec des barreaux. Apparamment, le jour commençait à peine à se lever. Drago donnerait cher pour pouvoir sortir et admirer le soleil. Pour le moment, il se sentait encore faible. La blessure de sa poitrine s'était rouverte. Il tenta de rester éveillé mais s'évanouit sur la poitrine de sa mère.


	10. Le Chalet des Malefoy

**Coucou tout le monde !!! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! Avant de mettre le chapitre 10, j'aimerais remercier mes trois fidèles revieweuses :  
Angel of Dust : je crois que je t'ai déjà répondue mais merci encore. ca me touche beaucoup. voici la suite. Bises  
PwinceSSdarK : merci, merci. voici la suite que tu attends apparemment avec impatience. bises.**

**chaton weasley : oui Drago va mal. mais t'inquiète ! tu vas voir !! bises.**

**Merci de votre fidélité a toutes les trois et à ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews. Voici la suite **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione et Pansy s'étaient levées tôt ce matin. Une fois préparées, elles prirent un rapide petit déjeuner puis se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous pour transplaner tous ensemble au chalet des Malefoy. Elles retrouvèrent Ginny, Michael, Tonks et Lupin chez Harry. Ce dernier avait décidé de s'installer au Square Grimmaurd après la chute de Voldemort. Il y accueillait ses amis de temps à autres, mais le reste du temps, il y vivait seul.

À sept heures, ils transplanèrent tous à proximité de la maison, cachés derrière des pins.

« nous y voilà » commença Tonks.

« bon. Voila ce que nous allons faire : Pansy et Ginny avec Dora, Hermione avec Harry, et Michael avec moi. »

« ok » approuvèrent-ils aussitôt.

« Bien : Harry et Hermione, vous passerez par la façade nord. Michael et Remus vous prenez l'entrée principale et Ginny, Pansy et moi, on prend l'ouest. »

« bonne chance ! Et n'oubliez pas : des sorts protègent sûrement chaque entrée. Si il y le moindre problème, transplanez ou sortez vite ! » prévint Lupin. « Les premiers qui trouvent Narcissa et Drago, vous sortez avec eux et les faites transplaner. Ensuite lancez des éclairs rouges, et ceux qui restent viendront vous rejoindre ».

« bonne chance. À tout à l'heure ! » termina Dora.

Chaque groupe se dirigea vers son entrée. Le soleil se levait à peine.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Michael et Lupin se dirigèrent prudemment vers la porte d'entrée :

« Revelatum » récita Lupin.

La porte brilla dix secondes puis s'éteignit ; il se tourna vers Michael qui, lisant dans les pensées de son collègue, murmura :

« Etrange ! »

En effet, la porte d'entrée n'était protégée par aucun sortilèges. Connaissant Lucius Malefoy, Lupin se demanda si il s'agissait d'un oubli ou bien d'autre chose. Pourtant, ils ouvrirent la porte et avancèrent précautionneusement dans le hall. Solidement armés de leurs baguettes, ils entreprirent de rechercher les cachots.

« on dirait un manoir » dit Michael

« oui. C'en est un »

« pourquoi l'appeler chalet alors ? »

« c'est les Malefoy ! »

Ils se sourirent un moment puis continuèrent leur chemin.

xOxOxOxOxOx

De leur côté, Tonks, Pansy et Ginny s'étaient approchées de la petite porte sur la gauche :

« Relevatum » murmura Ginny.

De la même manière que la porte d'entrée, celle-ci se mit à briller et une lumière bleue se fixa sur le chambranle de la porte.

« Remus avait raison. » dit Dora.

« heureusement qu'on a prit nos précautions » répondit Pansy.

Tonks prononça le contre-sort adapté puis la lumière s'éteignit. Elle relança le premier sort, mais rien ne se passa. Elles rentrèrent donc sans encombre dans le « chalet ».

Lorsqu'elle virent l'espace devant elles, elles ne purent s'empêcher de paraître émerveillées :

« c'est un manoir, pas un chalet ! » s'exclama Ginny.

« je ne me souvenais pas que c'était aussi grand ! » répondit Pansy.

« ne perdons pas de temps les filles ! Allons-y ! »

Elles avancèrent donc prudemment, à la recherche des cachots.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Harry et Hermione firent le tour du chalet et arrivèrent devant une petite porte qui devait sans doute donner sur la cuisine. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun sort ne bloquait la porte, ils purent donc entrer dans la maison. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite cuisine faiblement éclairée par des bougies.

« c'est étrange ! » murmura Harry.

« quoi donc ? »

« ils n'y a pas d'elfes de maison »

« ils ont bien le droit de dormir eux aussi » lui reprocha Hermione

« va dire ça à Lucius Malefoy ! »

Elle ne répondit rien. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la cuisine, l'ouvrirent et se retrouvèrent au pied derrière l'escalier qui donnaient l'accès à l'étage.

« tu parles d'un chalet ! » dit Hermione

« un manoir, oui !! »

Ils aperçurent deux silhouettes qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Hermione et Harry se cachèrent sous l'escalier. Les deux hommes - car il s'agissait bien de silhouettes d'hommes - se dirigeaient droit vers eux. Une lueur de crainte passa dans les yeux d'Hermione, mais elle fut bien vite suivie par une expression de lucidité. Sans que Harry n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle sortit de sa cachette et se retrouva devant les deux hommes.

« chut ! Remus c'est moi ! » dit Hermione.

« tu nous a fait peur ! » s'exclama Michael

« désolée. Mais vous aussi vous nous avez fichu la trouille. »

Harry sortit de sa cachette et alla se poster à côté d'Hermione.

« finalement, on se trouve tous au même endroit. » dit Michael.

« si c'est le cas, on devrait voir arriver Ginny, Pansy et Dora » répondit Lupin.

En effet, à cet instant, ils entendirent un bruit provenant de la porte de droite. Par précaution, ils allèrent se cacher dans la pièce d'où étaient arrivés Harry et Hermione. Et quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent, à travers la porte restée entrouverte, la tête de Tonks passer dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. Puis elles sortirent toutes les trois prudemment dans le hall. Lupin, et les autres sortirent également et les rejoignirent dans le couloir. Dora sursauta et se retourna, baguette en main, prête à se défendre.

« du calme, ce n'est que nous ! » lui chuchota Remus.

« Merlin soit loué ! » souffla-t-elle, soulagée.

Elle fit signe à Ginny et à Pansy de sortir de la pièce, puis, une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le hall, ils décidèrent de se séparer de nouveau : un groupe pour inspecter le rez-de-chaussée, un groupe pour l'étage, et le dernier pour le sous-sol.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

Harry et Hermione avaient « hérité » de l'étage. Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence et arrivèrent au début d'un long corridor. Il y avait une faible lumière : celle de quelques bougies accrochées au mur. Ils avancèrent prudemment. Il y avait apparemment de nombreuses pièces. Les deux jeunes gens entreprirent alors de vérifier toutes les pièces pour retrouver le jeune Malefoy, qui devait être mal en point en ce moment.

« je prends la gauche, tu prends la droite ! » décida Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement et se dirigea vers la première porte pendant qu'Hermione en faisait de même. Mais Harry rappela soudain son amie :

« Hermione !? »

« oui ? »

« fais attention ! Les pièces sont peut-être piégées. »

« ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais faire attention ! »

Puis ils se mirent à ouvrir toutes les portes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Au sous sol, Pansy, Ginny et Tonks avançaient prudemment dans les dédales des couloirs à la recherche du jeune Malefoy. Les trois jeunes femmes étaient dans un état mental affolant : Ginny ne cessait de se retourner en ayant l'impression d'être suivie, Tonks était tellement sur les nerfs qu'elle trébuchait à chaque pas et Pansy s'inquiétait pour son ami.

Arrivées au bout du couloir, elles aperçurent une lueur blanche sortant visiblement d'une petite brèche située dans une porte. Elles s'en approchèrent prudemment.

« alohomora » murmura Ginny.

Mais la porte resta fermée. Pansy essaya à son tour, puis se fut le tour de Dora. Rien à faire, la porte restait close.

« qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Ginny.

Tonks réfléchit quelques secondes, retenta le sort puis voyant que ça ne marchait toujours pas, Pansy dit :

« ils n'ont surement pas fermé cette porte par hasard. »

Elle lança le sort qui permettait de voir si la porte pouvait être touchée, puis, comme rien ne se produisit, elle s'approcha de la porte, tapa et appela :

« Drago ?… Drago, c'est Pansy, tu es là ? »

« arrêtes Pansy ! » lui dit Tonks, « et si ce n'est pas lui qui est là ? »

« de toute façon, » répondit Ginny, « que ce soit lui ou pas, si cette porte est si bien fermée, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un enfermé dedans ».

Alors, contre toute attente, Pansy s'éloigna de la porte, pointa sa baguette sur la serrure et cria :

« BOMBARDA »

La serrure explosa et la porte s'ouvrit.

Pansy poussa la porte et ce qu'elle vit la terrifia.

--------------------ooooo--------------------------------oooooooooooooooo--------------------

**Alors, qu'a-t-elle vu ?? a votre avis ??? **

**bises et à très vite**

**Hermione2b**


	11. Une perte imprévisible

**Coucou tout le monde !!!! Alors pour commencer, je vous souhaite une très bonne année à tous ! Que tous vos souhaits soient exaucés. **

**Ensuite je tiens à remercier chaton weasley et Angel of Dust pour leurs reviews : merci énormément pour votre soutien et votre fidélité.**

**Voici le chapitre 11 avec pas mal de retard !! Bises à tous !**

_Alors, contre toute attente, Pansy s'éloigna de la porte, pointa sa baguette sur la serrure et cria :_

_« BOMBARDA »_

_La serrure explosa et la porte s'ouvrit._

_Pansy poussa la porte et ce qu'elle vit la terrifia._

Chapitre 11 : Une perte imprévisible

« Drago !!! »

Pansy se précipita vers lui. Elle s'agenouilla, prit sa tête entre ses mains et dit en sanglotant :

« non ! Drago ! … Réveille-toi ! … Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi !! »

Ginny et Dora s'étaient approchées du corps de Narcissa Malefoy et ne purent que constater son décès. Elles se dirigèrent donc vers Pansy, en espérant que le jeune Malefoy soit vivant. Ginny tira Pansy pour l'aider à se relever, mais celle-ci ne voulait pas lâcher le corps de son ami.

« Pansy, il faut qu'on voie si il est vivant ! » lui dit Tonks.

Elle se recula à contre cœur. Ginny se pencha et contrôla la respiration du jeune homme. Elle releva la tête et dit :

« il est vivant. Mais il respire faiblement. Il faut sortir d'ici et l'emmener au plus vite à Sainte Mangouste. Il a des plaies importantes et il est très fiévreux. »

« sortons d'ici alors. »

Elles levèrent le corps à l'aide d'un sort. Tonks sortit devant, suivie de Ginny qui surveillait de temps en temps l'état du jeune homme, et Pansy avait décidé de ramener le corps de Madame Malefoy.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Après avoir passé l'étage au peigne fin, Harry et Hermione se rejoignirent au bout du couloir.

« il n'y a rien ici ! » soupira Hermione.

« non. Moi non plus je n'ai rien trouvé. »

« on doit s'en aller. Le jour se lève de plus en plus. Si les mangemorts arrivent on est foutus. »

« t'as raison. Allons-nous en ».

Sur ces paroles, ils firent le chemin en sens inverse pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée et retrouver leurs amis.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Remus et Michael avaient également fini d'inspecter le rez-de-chaussée.

« il n'y a rien ni personne ici » marmonna Michael.

« non. J'espère que les autres ont eu plus de chance. Allons nous en ! » répondit Lupin.

Mais au moment de faire demi-tour, un bruit les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent et eurent tout juste le temps d'éviter un éclair rouge. Ils se relevèrent baguette en main, prêts à attaquer. Ils virent alors deux silhouettes avancer vers eux. Ils avaient le visage à découvert : Lucius Malefoy et Théodore Nott.

« tiens, tiens, tiens ! » commença Lucius, « nous avons de la visite ! »

« Malefoy ! » s'exclama Lupin.

« ravi de vous revoir Lupin ! »

Michael, qui n'avait apparemment pas encore été remarqué en profita pour jeter un sort à Nott. Mais celui-ci l'évita et Malefoy et lui en profitèrent pour attaquer. Les sorts fusaient de part et d'autre.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Les filles qui remontaient du sous sol entendirent du bruit venant de la direction opposés à la sortie. Elles se regardèrent, puis Tonks leur dit :

« les filles : sortez d'ici et emmenez Malefoy et sa mère à l'hopital ! »

« mais Dora … »

« non Ginny ! Il faut l'emmener sinon il va mourir. »

Elle sortit un objet de sa poche, murmura une formule et le tendit à Ginny.

« tu sais comment fonctionnent les Portoloins Ginny. Alors, prenez ça et allez-y. On vous rejoindra là-bas. »

Ginny et Pansy attrapèrent le portoloin et disparurent instantanément avec les Malefoy. Dora se dirigeait vers la source du bruit losqu'il vit Hermione et Harry descendre les escaliers.

« d'où vient ce bruit » demanda Harry.

« de là-bas on dirait » répondit Hermione.

« vous avez trouvé quelque chose en bas ? » questionna Harry

« oui », répondit la jeune métamorphomage. « on a retrouvé Drago et sa mère »

« ils sont en vie ? » s'inquiéta Hermione

« Drago est dans un piteux état. J'ai envoyé Pansy et Ginny à Sainte Mangouste par portoloin »

« et ta tante ? »

« elle…. »

« oh Dora, je suis désolée »

Hermione s'approcha de son amie et la serra dans ses bras.

« moi aussi je suis désolé » dit Harry.

« merci. … Allons voir ce qu'il se passe ! »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la source du bruit, ils entendirent un bruit qui les fit sursauter tous les trois :

« NOOOOOOOOOOON !!! »

Ils se regardèrent, puis Dora eut une expression terrifiée :

« Remus !!! »

Ils coururent tous les trois pour rejoindre leur ami.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Nott venait de prononcer le sort funeste, et Michael tomba à terre, les bras en croix, les yeux ouverts

« NOOOOOOOOOON !!! »

« c'est terminé Lupin ! Fais ta prière ! Avada … »

« STUPEFIX !!! »

Lucius Malefoy se jeta sur le côté et évita le sort de Hermione. Nott fut moins rapide à réagir et se prit le sort de Harry en pleine poitrine. Malefoy Senior, voyant qu'il n'était plus en sécurité jeta un sort qui provoqua une grand nuage de fumée, et disparut dans le couloir. Hermione et Harry se lancèrent à ses trousses tandis que Dora s'occupait de Lupin. Mais, à peine le mangemort eut-il franchit le seuil de la porte, qu'il transplana. Tous deux revinrent alors auprès de leurs amis.

Tonks enlaçait tendrement Lupin en lui disant :

« par merlin, j'ai eu si peur ! »

Hermione s'approcha et s'agenouilla près du corps de Michael et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux :

« seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Harry l'avait entendue, il se rapprocha d'elle, et la releva :

« viens Hermione. Viens. »

« Harry, tout est de ma faute ! »

Cette fois, elle pleurait et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Harry passa ses bras autour de son amie et la serra fort. Quelqu'un qui passerait par là à cet instant dirait seulement que deux couples étaient en train de s'enlacer amoureusement.

En réalisant ce que la gryffondor venait de dire, Harry lui murmura :

« qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tout ça n'est pas ta faute ! C'est Nott le responsable, pas toi ! »

« c'est moi qui vous ai tous entraînés ici ! Moi et ma fichue manie à vouloir sauver mon prochain. Et vois le résultat : Michael est mort par ma faute ! »

Lupin et Tonks s'approchèrent d'elle et Lupin lui dit :

« non Hermione, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Michael est …. était un battant, il savait ce qui l'attendait en acceptant cette mission. Chacun de nous le savait ! »

« mais si je ne vous avais pas parler de ça, il n'y aurait pas eu de mission et personne ne serait mort ! »

« si Hermione ! » intervint Dora « Drago serait mort. Tu l'as sauvé d'une mort certaine ».

« et puis » reprit le loup-garou, « qui te dit que Michael ne serait pas mort dans une autre mission ? Il n'était pas du genre à rester assis dans un bureau à remplir de la paperasse. »

Il y eut un silence qu'Harry rompit en quelques mots :

« il faut sortir d'ici avant que Lucius Malefoy ne revienne avec des renforts ».

Ils prirent tous les quatre le chemin de la porte d'entrée. Harry était devant, portant le corps de Michael pour le ramener à sa famille, comme il l'avait fait des années auparavant pour Cedric Diggory. Cette pensée fit remonter en lui des souvenirs douloureux de sa quatrième année, puis de la mort de Sirius et de celle de Dumbledore.

Derrière lui, Hermione continuait à verser des larmes et se sentait coupable d'avoir entraîné ses amis dans ce guêpier. À cause d'elle, Michael était mort. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour un pauvre type qui n'a fait que la mépriser et l'insulter chaque fois qu'il la croisait. Remus avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et la soutenait. De l'autre côté d'elle, Tonks lui murmura quelques paroles pour essayer de lui remonter le moral :

« Hermione, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Michael. »

« pourtant c'est moi qui vous ai entraîné ici ! »

« oui mais pour une bonne raison : sauver des innocents ! »

« justement : sauver un garçon qui m'a méprisée depuis mon entrée à l'école, qui m'a insultée, rabaissée plus bas que terre ! »

« c'est vrai. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même : il faut parfois oublier le passé. »

« cette fois j'aurais dû m'en souvenir »

Elle se tut et continua de marcher jusqu'à la sortie. Arrivés là, chacun transplana vers l'hopital Sainte Mangouste.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-

Voila ! J'espère que ca vous a plu !!

N'ayez pas peur de laisser une pitite review !! Ca fait toujours plaisir de lire les réactions des lecteurs !!

Bisous a tous !!


	12. Entre la vie et la mort

Kikou à tous et toutes. J'espère que l'année commence bien pour vous.

Je remercie **Angel of Dust**, **PwinceSSdarK** et **chaton weasley** pour leurs reviews !!! merci beaucoup pour votre soutien !!

Si vous ne les avez pas encore lues, je vous conseille les fanfics suivantes :

"Un tendre réconfort" par **chaton weasley**

"A Tout Jamais : La Prophétie Du Destin"par **Angel of Dust**

"The truth and love !" par** PwinceSSdarK**

Voila je vous laisse lire le chapitre 12.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : Rogue apprend à Hermione que Drago Malefoy et sa mère sont retenus prisonniers par les mangemorts restants. Une mission est mise sur pied afin de les sauver. Lupin, Tonks, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Michael Corner et Pansy Parkinson se rendent dans le manoir secondaire des Malefoy. Après s'être séparés, Lupin et Michael Corner sont surpris par Lucius Malefoy et Théodore Nott. Ce dernier tue Michael Corner et Malefoy est sur le point de tuer Lupin quand les autres arrivent. Malefoy junior a été retrouvé et lui et sa mère (morte) sont conduits à Sainte Mangouste. Après une diversion, Lucius s'enfuient. Et les autres quittent le manoir avant le retour de Malefoy et des renforts de mangemorts. _

Chapitre 12 : Entre la vie et la mort

Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre à l'accueil de l'hopital Sainte Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques. Lorsqu'on les vit arriver avec un homme inconscient, une infirmière hurla :

« un brancard, vite !!! »

« c'est inutile ! » répondit Lupin. « Il est mort »

Le brancard arriva néanmoins quelques secondes plus tard et Harry posa le corps de Michael Corner dessus. Un médicomage lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui expliqua que Michael avait reçu le sort de la mort par un mangemort. Le médicomage fit donc emmener le corps à la morgue et demanda à l'un d'eux de venir remplir des papiers, et à un autre de se rendre avec une infirmière pour rendre le nom et les coordonnées de la famille afin de les prévenir. Lupin alla remplir les papiers et Harry suivit l'infirmière. De leur côté, Hermione et Dora demandèrent à la jeune femme de l'acceuil de leur indiquer l'endroit où avait été conduit Drago Malefoy.

« il est au quatrième étage : service pathologie des sortilèges. Les médicomages s'occupent toujours de lui. »

Elles prirent toutes deux l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'étage indiqué. Hermione ne disait pas un mot. Elle était toujours choquée et bouleversée par ce qui était arrivé à Michael. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elle s'en voudrait à vie. Elle pensait à sa famille. Et en particulier à sa femme, qu'elle connaissait bien puisqu'il s'agissait de Cho Chang, qui avait fait ses études à Poudlard en même temps qu'elle. Aujourd'hui, Cho était professeur d'arithmancie à l'école de magie. Elle avait été nommée après la guerre suite à la mort du professeur Vector lors du combat.

La voix d'un jeune femme dans l'ascenseur fit sortir Hermione de ses pensées :

« Quatrième étage : Pathologie des Sortilèges. »

Dora et elle sortirent de l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'attente où elles pensaient trouver Ginny et Pansy, attendant des nouvelles du jeune Malefoy. En effet, elles trouvèrent Ginny assise près de la porte en train de lire un exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_, et Pansy debout près de la fenêtre qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elles entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, elles tournèrent toutes deux la tête vers les personnes qui entraient. Ginny posa son magazine sur la table basse devant elle et se leva.

« alors ? »

« que s'est-il passé ? » s'inquiéta Pansy en voyant le visage triste d'Hermione, rougi par les larmes.

Tonks décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

« on a perdu Michael »

« comment ça perdu ? » dit Ginny qui commençait à paniquer

Pansy, elle, avait compris ce que voulait dire Tonks en voyant le regard d'Hermione et les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

« oh non ! » s'exclama-t-elle

« il est …… mort ? » demanda inutilement la rouquine

« oui » murmura Tonks. « Remus et lui ont été surpris par Lucius Malefoy et Théodore Nott. Nott a tué Michael. Quand on est arrivés, Malefoy était sur le point de tuer Remus. Il a été distrait par le stupéfix d'Hermione qu'il a malheureusement réussi à éviter. Puis il s'est enfui. »

Ginny était retombée sur la chaise qu'elle occupait quelques secondes plus tôt et se mit à pleurer. Elle et Michael était sortis ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, mais étaient restés amis après leur rupture. Tonks s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Pansy regarda Hermione puis s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

« eh, Hermione ! Ça va aller ? »

« non ! C'est de ma faute ce qui s'est passé. »

« ne dis pas ça Hermione ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Corner savait dans quoi il s'engageait. Il savait que ce n'était pas sans danger. Et si il n'était pas mort dans cette mission il serait peut-être mort dans une autre. Alors cesse de … »

Mais Pansy fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit en laissant passer la médicomage qui avait prit en charge Drago :

« vous êtes de la famille de Monsieur Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle en s'adressant aux quatre jeunes femmes.

Pansy s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

« c'est mon meilleur ami. C'est nous qui l'avons amené là ! Comment va-t-il ? »

« je suis désolée mademoiselle mais je dois parler à quelqu'un de sa famille. »

« Ecoutez » intervint Tonks, « c'est nous qui l'avons amené. Sa mère est morte, vous l'avez constaté vous-même. Et son père est un des mangemorts les plus recherchés du pays. Cette jeune fille est la seule proche qui lui reste. »

Hermione s'approcha de sa collègue qui ne l'avait pas encore remarquée.

« Stacy ? »

« Hermione ? Je suis désolée. Je ne t'avais pas vue. »

« c'est pas grave. Mais on doit savoir comment il va. S'il te plait »

« très bien ! Nous avons guéri les plaies les plus récentes. Mais certaines sont trop anciennes et cicatriseront peut-être complètement d'ici quelques semaines. Cependant, les blessures les plus importantes sont internes : elles sont le résultat de nombreux doloris subis durant des années. Il a ouvert les yeux un instant, a demandé sa mère, puis il est tombé dans le coma. »

« oh non ! » dit Pansy, en mettant une main devant sa bouche

« Stacy, » reprit Hermione, « est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? »

« pour être tout à fait franche, je suis assez pessimiste » répondit sa collègue

« c'est-à-dire ? » poursuivit Pansy.

« eh bien … je pense qu'il ne passera pas la nuit »

Pansy poussa un cri, mit ses mains sur sa bouche et se mit à pleurer. Tonks la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et lui dit :

« viens ! On sort prendre l'air ! »

Elles sortirent toutes les deux laissant Hermione, Ginny et la jeune médicomage derrière elles.

« cet homme », reprit Stacy, « il est recherché par le Ministère non ? »

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent, puis cette dernière répondit :

« oui en effet ; mais pour l'instant, personne ne doit savoir qu'il est là. »

« Hermione, je ne peux pas cacher cet homme ! »

« écoute Stacy : je sais que ce que je te demande n'est pas très correct, mais si les gens du ministère l'emmène, il risque de mourir ! »

« cet homme est déjà mort Hermione ! Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures. »

« peut-être. Mais peut-être bien qu'il reste une chance qu'il se réveille. Alors je t'en prie Stacy, laisse-lui un peu de temps. »

« pourquoi ça t'importe tant qu'il reste en vie ? Cet homme est un mangemort, il a tué Dumbledore ! Il mérite ce qui lui arrive ! »

« non ! » s'exclama Ginny

Hermione et Stacy se tournèrent vers elle. Voyant que ses collègues l'interrogeaient du regard, Ginny alla au fond de sa pensée :

« j'ai vu son bras. Il n'a pas la Marque. »

Hermione reprit :

« tu vois ! Donc, premièrement, il n'a pas la Marque des Ténèbres, donc ce n'est pas un mangemort. Deuxièmement, c'est Severus Rogue qui a tué Dumbledore, pas lui … »

« … peut-être mais … »

« …laisse moi finir ! » l'interrompit Hermione, « pour terminer, si je ne veux pas qu'il meure, c'est parce que mes amis et moi avons risqué nos vies pour sauver celle de Malefoy et de sa mère. Et parce que Michael Corner y a laissé la sienne. » acheva-t-elle dans un murmure.

« je l'ignorais. Je suis désolée pour Michael. »

Voyant qu'Hermione ne dit rien, elle continua :

« bon écoute : c'est d'accord. Je vais faire en sorte que personne ne s'intéresse à mon patient. Mais uniquement jusqu'à demain. Dans 24 heures. Car si il passe la nuit, c'est qu'il est sauvé. À ce moment là, je préviendrai le ministère de la magie. »

Hermione et Ginny regardèrent Stacy avec le sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois, ce Ginny qui s'adressa à son amie :

« Merci beaucoup Stacy ! »

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Voila ! J'espère que ca vous a plu !!**

**J'espère que vous prendrez un peu de temps pour me laisser une petite review ! **


	13. Un triste bilan

**Merci beaucoup à chaton weasley et PwinceSSdarK pour leur review !!!! merci beaucoup pour votre soutien !!!  
et je voulais m'excuser pour les revieweurs anonymes qui auraient voulu laisser un message. le problème est réglé grace à chaton weasley. alors merci à toi !!!  
Voici le nouveau chapitre !!! le prochain quand j'aurai atteint les 50 REVIEWS !!!**

**bises à toutes et tous !!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Chapitre 13 : Un triste bilan

Après le départ de Stacy, Hermione et Ginny restèrent silencieuses, chacune était plongée dans ses pensées. Ce fut lorsque Harry et Remus entrèrent dans la pièce, qu'elles revinrent sur terre. Harry prit la parole :

« vous avez des nouvelles de Malefoy ? »

« oui » répondit Ginny. « Il a repris conscience puis est tombé dans le coma. Stacy Wilson, la médicomage qui s'est occupée de lui, pense qu'il ne passera pas la nuit. »

« oh non ! » dit Lupin en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

« elle a dit qu'elle ne préviendrait pas le ministère avant demain » continua Hermione.

« de toute façon, notre supérieur est au courant, non ? » demanda Harry

« oui. Mais officieusement. Il a dit qu'il garderait ça pour lui tant qu'on ne les aurait pas retrouvés. Donc, officiellement personne au ministère n'est au courant. Et puis tu connais Kingsley : il nous fait confiance. »

« oui, mais tu devrais peut-être aller l'informer de ce qui s'est passé ! » reprit Hermione, « et ils ont prévenu Cho ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

« je leur ai dit que je la préviendrai. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi. D'ailleurs, je dois aller à Poudlard cet après-midi. »

« je viens avec toi ! »

« non Hermione. Il ne vaut mieux pas. »

« je resterai en retrait pendant que tu lui parleras ! Je t'en prie Harry ?! »

« ok »

« moi je vais aller au ministère informer Kingsley des évènements. » dit Lupin, « Ginny, tu devrais aller voir où sont Pansy et Dora. »

« oui, je vais ramener Pansy chez moi. Elle a besoin de se reposer. Je dis à Dora de te rejoindre ? »

« oui »

Sur ce, ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Ginny se hâta d'aller trouver Pansy et Tonks, Harry et Hermione partirent ensemble pour se rendre à Poudlard, et Lupin se rendit au ministère.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, Remus transplana près du ministère puis entra dans la cabine. Arrivé dans l'Atrium, il se rendit immédiatement à l'ascenseur, les employés du ministère n'ayant pas besoin de se rendre à l'accueil pour faire enregistrer leurs baguettes. Il prit l'ascenseur pour se rendre au quartier des Aurors. Arrivé devant le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt, il s'apprêtait à frapper lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un qui l'appelait au fond du couloir. Il se tourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de Dora qui courait à présent vers lui :

« Harry et Hermione m'ont dit où tu étais »

« oui. Comment va Pansy ? »

« Ginny l'a amenée chez elle pour qu'elle se repose. Elle en a besoin »

Lupin regarda sa petite amie, lui sourit, puis frappa à la porte :

« entrez ! »

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le bureau de leur « chef », prirent place comme on le leur demanda puis commencèrent à raconter le déroulement de leur mission. Lorsque Lupin et Tonks eurent fini de raconter, Kingsley Shacklebolt affichait une mine triste et dit :

« Quelqu'un a prévenu son épouse ? »

« Harry et Hermione y sont allés. Ils la connaissent bien » répondit Tonks

« Par Merlin ! J'espère au moins que le jeune Malefoy va s'en sortir, sinon tout cela n'aura servi à rien! »

« eh bien … pour être honnête Monsieur : la médicomage qui s'est occupée de lui pense qu'il ne passera pas la nuit » annonça Tonks d'une voix triste.

Lupin et Kingsley se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés et un peu choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Kingsley reprit ses esprits et dit :

« Espérons qu'il se réveille ! »

Remus se tourna vers lui et demanda :

« Et en ce qui concerne Severus Rogue ? »

« Eh bien, Rogue a été conduit à Azkaban en attendant son procès qui aura lieu samedi. »

Tous trois se turent. Chacun d'eux était plongé dans ses réflexions. Kingsley reprit ses esprits quelques minutes plus tard et les renvoya dans leur bureau pour écrire leur rapport.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Il était 14 heures et Ginny venait de rentrer chez elle avec Pansy qui était restée muette depuis que Stacy Wilson, la médicomage, leur avait dit que Drago ne passerait sûrement pas la nuit. Elle restait silencieuse et versait quelques larmes de temps en temps. Ginny voyait qu'elle allait mal mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Elle décida alors de lui parler pour lui changer les idées :

« Pansy, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ? »

L'ancienne serpentard hocha la tête de gauche à droite mais Ginny ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Pansy, je sais qu'on n'a jamais été amies, mais si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. »

Elle se leva du canapé sur lequel elle était et laissa Pansy seule, dans ses pensées. Si elle avait envie de parler, Ginny ne serait pas loin.

Après le départ de Ginny, Pansy se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris, les nuages menaçaient de déverser leur pluie sur la ville. La jeune femme se dit que le temps reflétait exactement ses sentiments actuels. Elle pensait à son ami qui était entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital. Elle se souvint alors de ses moments passés avec lui lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, insouciants, et ignorants de ce qui se passerait vingt ans plus tard.

Puis sa sixième année à Poudlard (la dernière) lui sauta aux yeux. Elle aurait dû être plus présente pour Drago, elle aurait dû le consoler plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait, elle aurait dû l'aider. Et aujourd'hui, elle devrait être auprès de lui au lieu de rester là à attendre. Et c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Elle trouva un morceau de papier et un stylo, laissa un mot à la jeune Weasley, ou plutôt Londubat, et sortit de la maison pour transplaner devant l'hôpital.

Ginny, qui avait entendu la porte claquer, se dirigea vers le salon.

« Pansy ? »

Elle repéra le morceau de papier sur la table basse, le prit et lut :

_« Ma place est auprès de Drago en ce moment, je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. _

_Pansy »_

Ginny était rassurée. Elle ne s'inquiéta donc pas du sort de Pansy. Après tout, Malefoy était son ami. Elle avait bien le droit d'être là-bas, auprès de lui.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxox

Harry et Hermione venait d'arriver devant les grilles de Poudlard. Ils pénétrèrent dans le par cet se dirigèrent lentement vers les portes du château.

« ça n'a pas changé » dit Hermione, « ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs. »

« oui, moi aussi » répondit Harry.

Depuis la fin de leurs études, Poudlard avait vu pas mal de changements, notamment au niveau du corps professoral : après la mort de Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall avait prit la direction de l'école mais continuait à assurer les cours de métamorphoses. Neville avait repris le poste du professeur Chourave qui avait décidé de prendre sa retraite.

Les professeurs Sinistra (astronomie), Flitwick (sortilèges), Binns (histoire de la magie), Bibine (vol) et Hagrid étaient toujours fidèles au poste. Mais après la mort de Slughorn, Trelawney et Vector, et le « départ » de Rogue, la directrice a dû engager du personnel. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient succédées aux différents postes, mais aujourd'hui, les cours étaient assurés par de jeunes professeurs que Harry et Hermione connaissaient bien : Lavande Brown avait accepté le poste de professeur de divination dès la fin de ses études. Cho Chang, maintenant Corner, assurait les cours d'arithmancie. Et Seamus Finnigan avait étudié dur pour enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient tous trois à Poudlard, et la directrice des Gryffondors était très contente d'eux.

En revanche, le professeur de potions, Artémius Rowling, assurait sa dernière année car il souhaitait prendre sa retraite. La directrice devait donc se mettre très vite à la recherche d'un nouvel enseignant.

Les deux gryffondor prenaient maintenant le chemin qui menait au bureau directorial. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe. Et pas seulement :

« Zut ! » s'exclama Harry, « on n'a pas le mot de passe ! »

« de toute façon, on est mardi, il est 14h30, tout le monde doit être en cours. Allons faire un tour. Quand la cloche sonnera, on ira voir McGonagall. »

Harry approuva, et tous deux se balladèrent dans le château. Mais au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent Argus Rusard, le concierge de l'école :

« Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Des revenants ! Alors, que nous vaut votre visite ? »

« nous devons voir la directrice » répondit Hermione en affrontant son regard menaçant.

Rusard continua son chemin conmme si de rien n'était. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et, contre toute attente, ils explosèrent de rire.

Ils continuèrent leur ballade dans le château en se rappelant les moments agréables, mais aussi les galères et toutes les aventures, qu'ils avaient vécus ici.

À 15 heures, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de métamorphoses. La cloche retentit lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la porte, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent sortir des élèves à toute vitesse. Ils attendirent que tous les élèves soient partis ps entrèrent dans la salle avant que la classe suivante n'arrive.

« Professeur ? » commença Hermione

Le professeur McGonagall leva les yeux du parchemin qu'elle était en train de lire puis :

« Miss Granger ? Monsieur Potter ? Quelle surprise ! Que faites vous ici ? »

« on peut vous parler un moment ? » demanda Harry

« eh bien…. »

« c'est urgent Professeur ! » lui dit Hermione.

Elle regarda ses anciens élèves, et devant l'air inquiet que tous deux affichaient, elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et s'adressa aux élèves qui attendaient le feu vert pour entrer :

« je veux que vous rentriez tous dans vos salles communes ; le cours est reporté. »

Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre, et le professeur ferma la porte.

« Bien. Je vous écoute ! »

Hermione et Harry lui racontèrent alors toute l'histoire, et lorsqu'ils achevèrent leur récit, leur ancienne directrice de maison était abasourdie, et en même temps attristée. Elle se leva, aussitôt imitée par ses deux anciens élèves, et déclara :

« allons voir le professeur Corner ».

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo**

alors ? qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

une pitite review ? S'il vous plait


	14. Espoir et désespoir

**Je voudrais remercier mes revieweuses : PwinceSSdarK, hermym et chaton weasley2 pour leur soutien. merci beaucoup. **

**On m'a fait remarqué que j'en suis au chap 14 et que Drago et Hermione ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrés. En effet, je me suis rendu compte que ça trainait un peu en longueur.  
La rencontre aura lieu au chap 15 ! désolée pour ce problème !**

**voila la suite**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 14 : Espoir et désespoir

Debout devant la fenêtre, une jeune fille brune regardait la pluie glisser sur les carreaux. Le ciel était gris et elle voyait son reflet en face d'elle : elle paraissait fatiguée et triste. Elle détourna son attention de la rue pour poser son regard sur le lit situé au milieu de la pièce. La pièce était d'un blanc immaculé. Près du lit, une petite table de nuit se trouvait sur la droite ; sur la gauche, une chaise à l'aspect peu confortable ne donnait pas envie de s'y asseoir.

Pansy s'approcha du lit sur lequel le corps de son meilleur ami était couché. Elle l'observa pour la centième fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, cherchant le moindre petit signe de changement de son état. Sa peau était plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire. Il affichait un air calme, serein. À l'heure actuelle, il n'arborait plus le masque froid et arrogant qu'il avait tant de fois montré pendant sa scolarité.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, lui prit la main gauche dans la sienne, et lui caressa la joue de sa main droite. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

« Drago. C'est Pansy ! Je suis sûre que tu m'entends. Je t'en prie, accroche-toi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. Bats-toi ! »

Ses larmes coulaient à flots à présent et allaient s'écraser sur les mains de son meilleur ami. Elle resta longtemps ici à le regarder et à lui parler.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hermione et Harry suivaient le professeur McGonagall dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'ancienne salle de classe du professeur Vector qu'Hermione connaissait bien.

L'ex-Gryffondor se tourna vers son meilleur ami et vit qu'il était stressé. Il avait décidé d'annoncer tout seul la mauvaise nouvelle à Cho Chang. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle d'arithmancie. Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta et se tourna vers ses deux anciens élèves :

« attendez ici ! »

Elle frappa et entra dans la pièce. Harry et Hermione restèrent en retrait à l'extérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent les élèves sortir et se diriger vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les deux amis entrèrent dans la pièce et virent Cho les regarder bizarrement. Tous deux la saluèrent, puis Hermione et la directrice laissèrent Harry seul avec Cho.

Une fois que la porte fut refermée, Harry se lança :

« Cho, … »

Il ne savait pas par où commencer. C'était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru.

« tu n'es pas venu prendre le thé je suppose ? »

« non… Assieds-toi s'il-te-plaît. »

Ils prirent place l'un en face de l'autre. Harry avait la tête baissée et ne savait pas comment lui dire que son mari venait de mourir.

« Harry ? Tu m'inquiètes, dis quelque chose ! »

« si je suis là, c'est … »

« parle ! »

« … »

« Harry ! C'est au sujet de Michael ? »

Voyant qu'Harry avait sursauté à l'entente de cette phrase, elle poursuivit :

« c'est ça ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« oui »

« dis-moi ! »

« on a été surpris par des mangemorts lors d'une mission. Et Michael a été touché. »

« comment va-t-il ? Il est à Sainte Mangouste ? »

« oui il est là-bas »

« qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« c'est Théodore Nott qui l'a attaqué. Avec un avada kedavra. »

Il releva la tête et observa le visage de Cho. Elle était devenue livide, blanche comme une morte.

« non… dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! … Je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est une blague ! »

« je suis désolée Cho ! Vraiment désolé ! »

Cho s'effondra dans les bras de Harry, en larmes. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et balbutiait des mots incompréhensibles. Harry la serra dans ses bras et la réconforta, ou du moins essaya, du mieux qu'il put.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Une heure plus tard, Harry sortit de la salle de Cho. Il l'avait accompagnée dans ses appartements derrière la salle de classe et avait attendu qu'elle s'endorme, emportée par la fatigue. En sortant, il ne vit personne devant la porte. Il partit donc faire le tour du château à la recherche d'Hermione. Il était presque 17 heures. En passant dans tous les couloirs, il se remémora les moments vécus ici et là avec ses amis. Il lui semblait loin ce temps où il faisait les 400 coups avec Ron et Hermione.

Depuis qu'ils avaient fini leurs études, les membres du Trio d'or ne se voyaient plus autant. Ron était souvent en déplacement avec son équipe de Quidditch, et les emplois du temps de Hermione et d'Harry étaient rarement compatibles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il se trouvait dans le Hall, la cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit. Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour se rendre vers les serres. Il voulait des nouvelles de son ami Neville qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis quelques semaines. Il vit des élèves remonter de la cabane de Hagrid et d'autres qui faisaient son chemin en sens inverse.

Parvenu aux serres, il tapa sur la baie vitrée et entra :

« Harry ! »

« Salut Neville ! »

« ça alors ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

« Malheureusement par un de très bonnes nouvelles. »

Voyant que Neville le fixait d'un air inquiet, il s'emprassa d'ajouter :

« mais rien qui te concerne ! »

Il entreprit donc de tout lui expliquer mais devant une bonne tasse de café.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dès qu'elle était sortie de la salle en compagnie du professeur McGonagall, Hermione savait qu'il fallait du temps à Harry pour parler avec Cho. Elle avait donc décidé de faire le tour du château comme au bon vieux temps : d'abord la tour de Gryffondor où elle avait discuté un moment avec la Grosse Dame, l'infirmerie où elle avait eu une grande conversation avec Mme Pomfresh au sujet de certains remèdes ; puis elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque, son sanctuaire préféré lorsqu'elle était élève. Madame Pince l'avait accueillie chaleureusement, ce qui n'était pas le cas à l'époque.

La cloche venait de sonner et elle se dirigea vers la tour de divination où enseignait son amie Lavande Brown. Bien qu'en sixième année Hermione détestait Lavande (et réciproquement), toutes deux s'étaient quelque peu rapprochées en dernière année. En effet, Lavande avait tiré un trait sur Ron, et Hermione et Ron étaient sortis ensemble dès le jour d'Halloween. Ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord en mars, car ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Ron était ensuite sorti avec Luna. Et lorsque Luna est morte pendant la bataille finale, en protégeant Ron, celui-ci avait mis quelques mois avant de s'en remettre.

Hermione montait les escaliers qui menaient à la salle de classe et y trouva la jeune enseignante assis en train de corriger des copies.

« bonjour Lavande. »

« Hermione ! Salut ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Comment ça va ? »

Elles prirent le thé, Hermione lui raconta la raison de sa présence ici, et elles discutèrent un bon moment du bon vieux temps.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre Drago/Hermione**

**bises !!**


	15. Besoin de réconfort

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Mais d'abord les réponses aux reviews :**

**kahuza77 : merci pour tous tes compliments et toutes tes reviews. Voici le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard. Bises.**

**PwinceSSdarK : merci beaucoup ! Pour Lavande on verra bien ! lol. Eh oui, pauvre Cho. Sinon, aucun autre mort n'est prévu (pour l'instant !). Voici le chapitre que tu attendais et désolée pour le retard. Bises. **

**diane : merci pour ta review. Et non, Harry ne se remettra pas avec Cho mais j'ai pas envie qu'il reste seul. Je vais réfléchir ! Bises. **

**Voilà, je vous laisse donc lire ! Bises à toutes ! (eh oui ! il n'y a apparemment que des filles qui lisent !)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapitre 15 : Besoin de réconfort

Après avoir quitté Poudlard aux alentours de 18 heures, Harry était rentré chez lui pour écrire son rapport sur l'affaire.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait décidé d'aller à l'hôpital rendre visite à Malefoy. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre, elle vit Pansy assise sur une chaise près du lit, et tenant la main de l'ex Serpentard. La jeune femme se tourna vers l'ancienne rouge et or, qui lui dit :

« Tu es là depuis longtemps Pansy ? »

« Depuis le début de l'après midi. J'ai pas arrêté de lui parler pour qu'il se réveille mais il n'y a aucun changement. »

Hermione vit les larmes sur ses joues. Elle devait avoir beaucoup pleuré depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle s'approcha du lit, prit le dossier médical de Malefoy et lut les notes de sa collègue. Elle vit que sa dernière observation datait d'il y a à peine un quart d'heure. Après avoir remis le dossier en place, elle s'approcha de Pansy, mit une main sur son épaule et lui dit en la regardant dans les yeux :

« Rentre te reposer, tu es épuisée ! »

« Non ! Je veux être là quand il se réveillera. S'il ne voit personne, il va être perdu ! »

« Je vais rester là. »

« Quoi ?! »

« … »

« Mais tu le détestes ! »

« Toi aussi je te détestais. Mais le temps passe, les choses changent ! »

« Après tout le mal qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Je sais. Je sais aussi que les années passent, les souvenirs restent, les bons comme les mauvais. Mais on peut passer par-dessus. Je n'aurais pas participé à cette mission sinon. Alors rentre chez moi ou chez Ginny si tu ne veux pas être seule. Mais va te reposer ! S'il y a du changement, je te préviendrais immédiatement, c'est promis ! »

Elles se regardèrent un moment, puis Pansy baissa les yeux et acquiesça. Elle se leva, embrassa Drago sur le front, regarda Hermione le plus sérieusement du monde et lui répondit :

« D'accord. Mais dès qu'il y a du changement … »

« … je te préviens ! Juré ! Maintenant rentre. »

La Serpentard ouvrit la porte, se tourna vers Drago et Hermione, puis quitta la pièce et referma doucement la porte.

Hermione prit place sur la chaise qu'occupait Pansy précédemment et observa le jeune homme allongé en face d'elle : il était si pâle qu'on pourrait le croire mort. Lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, il affichait toujours un rictus méprisant quand elle le croisait dans un couloir. Elle l'avait toujours connu avait un regard froid et un air arrogant. En ce moment, son visage ne montrait aucune haine envers elle, il avait l'air calme, serein. La clarté de la lune se reflétait sur lui, on aurait dit un ange. En cet instant, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Ne sachant quoi faire, n'ayant aucun livre qu'elle aurait pu dévorer, elle se mit à lui parler, comme l'avait fait Pansy. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, mais elle devait dire quelque chose.

« Salut Malefoy ! … Je suis pas sûre que tu puisses m'entendre, mais ça fait rien. En tout cas si tu m'entends, tu dois te dire 'mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Granger ?!'. … A dire vrai : je voulais que Pansy rentre se reposer. Donc tu as hérité de la 'Sang de Bourbe' comme tu aimes si bien le dire. … Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi ces cinq dernières années. Rogue nous a dis ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est grâce à lui que tu as été sauvé. … J'ai l'impression qu'il tient beaucoup à toi. Je regrette sincèrement ce qui est arrivé à ta mère. Je suppose que ça doit être dur pour toi. Mais tu n'es pas seul, tu as Pansy. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Alors tu vas vite te réveiller et on n'en parle plus ! »

Elle se tut et le regarda de la tête aux pieds, comme si ce qu'elle avait dit suffirait à le réveiller. Mais elle dut bien admettre que ça ne changeait rien.

« J'aurais au moins essayé », murmura-t-elle plus pour elle que pour lui, « la nuit va être longue. »

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison des Londubat, Harry et Ginny discutaient dans la cuisine devant une tasse de thé. En effet, après avoir fini d'écrire son rapport, le survivant était allé rendre visite à son amie. Il ne pouvait pas rester chez lui. Ils parlaient encore de la mission, de Malefoy, et de Michael.

« Tu crois que Malefoy va s'en tirer ? »

« J'en sais rien. C'est toi la médicomage, pas moi ! »

« Oui mais je n'ai pas vu son dossier. Stacy dit qu'il ne passera pas la nuit. J'espère qu'elle se trompe ! »

« Oui, moi aussi. Sinon on aura fait tout ça pour rien. »

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit provenant du salon. Ils se regardèrent.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » demanda Harry

« Non »

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon, baguettes en main. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils aperçurent Pansy qui époussetait ses vêtements. Celle-ci les vit et s'excusa.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur et d'avoir débarqué sans prévenir ! »

« C'est rien » la rassura Ginny, « tu es la bienvenue ».

La rousse vit que son ancienne camarade avait les yeux rougis par les larmes. Harry, qui l'avait également remarqué, lui demanda :

« Est-ce qu'il y a du changement pour Malf … enfin, pour Drago ? »

« Non toujours rien ! J'ai passé l'après-midi à lui parler, mais il n'a pas bougé d'un poil. »

Ginny et Harry compatissaient à la douleur de la jeune fille mais ne savaient pas quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral. Pansy reprit :

« Hermione est venue à l'hôpital. Elle m'a dit de rentrer chez elle et que se serait elle qui passerait la nuit là-bas au cas où il y aurait du changement. Mais j'ai pas très envie de rester toute seule alors je suis venue. Ca t'embête si je reste ici cette nuit ? »

« Bien sûr que tu peux rester ! Je te prépare la chambre d'amis. »

Puis elle quitta la pièce, laissant Harry et Pansy seuls. Tous deux étaient gênés et aucun ne dit mot. Pansy s'assit sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, prit sa baguette et ralluma le feu. Une fois que les flammes dansaient dans l'âtre, elle laissa son regard fixé droit devant elle, repensant à son ami, aux souffrances qu'il avait dû endurer durant ces cinq ans. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'Harry s'était assis près d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, puis de nouveau vers le feu. Harry lui parla alors avec la plus grande douceur :

« Je sais qu'on n'a jamais été amis tous les deux, mais si tu veux parler ou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi. »

Puis, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il se leva et, voulant aider Ginny, se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis, lorsqu'il entendit :

« J'ai si peur de le perdre ! Il est plus qu'un ami pour moi : il est comme le grand frère que j'ai jamais eu ! … J'aurais dû être plus présente, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il était en danger. Pourquoi lui ont-ils fait ça ? Pourquoi l'ont-ils fait souffrir à ce point ? »

Les larmes inondaient ses joues, de longs sanglots s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Harry se rassit auprès d'elle et, ne sachant quoi faire, il s'approcha, la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça Pansy. Les seuls responsables se sont les Mangemorts. C'est à cause d'eux qu'il est dans cet état. Et tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était en danger. Tout le monde pensait qu'il s'était enfui avec les autres mangemorts. »

« J'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était pas le cas ! Il n'a jamais voulu en faire partie ! »

« Tu ne pouvais pas deviner Pansy ! Cesse de t'en vouloir. Allez, calme-toi ! Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en tirer, tu verras. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Parce qu'il a la tête dure le Malefoy ! Demande à Hermione !

Pansy rit en se souvenant du jour où Drago le lui avait raconté : en troisième année, Drago et deux de ses compères attendaient la mise à mort de Buck, l'hippogriffe, et le Trio était arrivé ; Hermione, très énervée, lui avait mis un coup de poing mémorable.

« Il m'a dit qu'Hermione avait un très bon coup du droit ! Je crois qu'il a gardé le souvenir un bon moment ! »

Pansy reprit des couleurs et retrouva le sourire. Elle se leva :

« Je vais aller me coucher. Je suis épuisée. »

« Tu ne veux pas dîner ? »

« Non merci. Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Alors bonne nuit Pansy. »

« Bonne nuit… Harry. »

Avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui :

« Merci »

Puis elle alla se coucher, laissant Harry seul.

Ginny, qui les avait vus discuter, avait décidé de les laisser et était à la cuisine préparant le dîner. Harry mangea avec elle puis rentra chez lui. Quant à Ginny, elle alla dans la chambre d'amis, vit que Pansy dormait à poings fermés. Elle se rendit donc dans sa chambre et après s'être mise en pyjama, elle se coucha, repensant à Michael et à la tristesse que devait ressentir Cho en ce moment. Elle pensait à sa peine à elle s'il arrivait quelque chose à Neville. C'est sur ces tristes pensées que Morphée vint l'emmener ce soir-là.


	16. Une longue nuit

**Coucou tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Désolée pour le retard : gros problèmes de connexion à internet. Je vous remercie de votre fidélité, je vais quand même répondre à tout le monde : **

**galaxie :**** bienvenue parmi mes lectrices (eh oui, que des filles !). merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bises.**

**HappyHermia :**** bienvenue à toi aussi alors ! et merci pour ta review. Voici la suite avec du retard mais bon. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Bises.**

**kahuza77 : ****oui ce serait marrant ! tu verras bien ! ce que je peux dire c'est que normalement tout le monde trouvera son Roméo ou sa Juliette. Et pour ce qui est de Drago, la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Bises.**

**Dame Angelique Malfoy :**** merci pour le compliment. Oui c'est un peu mélancolique. Un peu comme moi ! en tout cas, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant. Qui sait, peut-être es-tu une descente de Sybille Trelawney ! bises !**

**chaton weasley :**** pour les majuscules, j'avais pas fait attention, mon ordi est un peu capricieux. en tout cas, merci pour ta fidélité. Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! bises !**

**PwinceSSdarK :**** un grand merci pour ton compliment (lol) et pour ta fidélité. Oui c'est très « émotionnel » mais je suis une grande sentimentale. Pour ce qui est de ta fic, j'attends la suite avec impatience ! bises et laisse moi tes impressions !**

**Voilà sans plus tarder, la suite !!**

**Chapitre 16 : Une longue nuit**

Hermione se trouvait à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Elle s'était dit qu'un bon café lui permettrait de tenir une partie de la nuit. Il était près de 20 heures, la cafétéria allait fermer. Elle s'acheta de quoi calmer sa faim, puis s'assit près d'une fenêtre. Tout en mangeant, elle se remémora les évènements depuis l'arrivée de Rogue, jusqu'à ce soir. Dire qu'il y a à peine deux jours, elle ne se souciait que du bien-être de ses patients ! Voila qu'elle était sur son lieu de travail, qu'elle ne travaillait pas mais qu'en plus elle allait passer la nuit à veiller un homme qui la détestait au plus haut point.

Après avoir fini son maigre repas, elle retourna dans la chambre de Drago. Elle se rassit près du lit et après un moment d'hésitation, elle prit la main gauche du jeune homme dans la sienne, se disant que de toute manière il ne s'en apercevrait pas;

« Malefoy, si tu m'entends, t'as intérêt de te réveiller vite fait ! »

Elle soupira, puis, toujours en lui tenant la main, elle s'adossa au siège, ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque instantanément.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

Vers 5 heures du matin, Hermione sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller la main droite. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais quand elle sentit une résistance, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Malefoy qui gigotait. Elle se leva d'un bond et le regarda un instant ; elle vit sa joue briller et elle sentit qu'il serrait sa main : il pleurait.

« Non, ne lui faites pas mal Père ! … Je vous en prie, non !!! »

Il revoyait probablement la scène ou bien faisait un cauchemar (_nda : Hermione ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, et ignore que Malefoy n'était pas là quand sa mère a été tuée, voire chapitre 5_). Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça. Alors qu'elle ne cessait de lui tenir la main, elle mit l'autre sur son front : il était brûlant de fièvre.

« Malefoy ?! Malefoy ?! … Réveille-toi ! Malefoy ?! Tu m'entends ? … Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Réveille-toi ! »

Il gesticulait toujours autant que son corps blessé le lui permettait. Il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux. Hermione lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

« Calme-toi Malefoy. Chuuut ! … Oui c'est ça, du calme ! Tu es en sécurité ! Tu n'es pas seul, tout va bien, chut ! »

Quand elle sentit qu'il se calmait, elle releva la tête, il avait les yeux ouverts. Il parla d'une toute petite voix :

« Granger ? »

« Oui c'est moi. Je sais que tu aurais préféré voir quelqu'un d'autre mais Pan… »

« …où suis-je ? »

« Tu es à l'hôpital. »

« Qu'est-c'qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

Il fixa les yeux sur le plafond et tenta de se souvenir

« Ma mère. »

Puis d'autres larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles.

« Je suis désolée Malefoy »

« … »

« Je vais aller chercher la médicomage pour qu'elle t'apporte une potion contre la fièvre. »

Elle sortit de la chambre à la recherche de Stacy. Elle la trouva au bureau d'accueil du service. Celle-ci la vit :

« Hermione ?! Qu'est-c'que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis restée avec Malefoy cette nuit. Il vient de se réveiller ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Elles se rendirent toutes les deux dans la chambre de Malefoy.

« Monsieur Malefoy bonjour. Je suis Stacy Wilson, votre médicomage. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« … »

Elle lui prit la température, vérifia son pouls, puis demanda à l'infirmière qui les avait suivies de lui amener la potion pour faire tomber la fièvre. Après lui avoir donné la potion, avoir fait d'autres examens tout simples, et lui avoir promis qu'elle reviendrait le voir avant la fin de son service, la jeune blonde sortit, suivie de sa collègue.

« Alors ? »

« Sa température devrait chuter avec la potion. Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. »

« Mais je veux dire : il est hors de danger ? »

« Oui. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il fasse d'efforts et lui faudra beaucoup de soutien. En attendant, je vais le garder encore quelques jours, le temps qu'il puisse se lever et se débrouiller un peu tout seul. En revanche, il faut que j'avertisse le ministère.

« Le ministère est au courant. Remus et Harry s'en occupent. »

« OK »

« Tu finis ton service à quelle heure ? »

« A 8 heures. Pourquoi ? »

« … »

« Je vais confier son dossier à Rupert si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. »

« Non. Je voudrais m'occuper de lui. Je le connais et je sais à quel point il peut être désagréable. Rupert va vite en avoir marre. Moi j'en ai l'habitude. »

« Comme tu veux ! »

Après le départ de sa collègue, Hermione retourna dans la chambre du blond et vit qu'il dormait, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Il était presque 6 heures du matin. Elle préviendrait Pansy un peu plus tard, préférant la laisser se reposer encore un peu. Elle se rassit donc près du lit et se mit à fixer Malefoy. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle :

« Je croyais que tu t'étais endormi »

« Qu'est-c'que tu fais là Granger ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible

« Je veille sur toi. »

« Laisse-moi ! »

« Malefoy tu … »

« … va t'en ! »

« J'ai promis à Pansy de rester là le temps qu'elle revienne. Alors je resterai jusq … »

« … j'ai besoin de personne ! Et encore moins de toi ! »

« Comme tu veux. Mais je te signale que … »

« … dégage ! » cria-t-il.

Hermione, déçue de sa réaction, même si elle en avait l'habitude, se leva et sortit de la pièce. Elle décida donc d'aller chercher Pansy.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son appartement, Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis et constata l'absence de Pansy. Elle pensa donc qu'elle devait être chez Ginny. Mais avant d'y aller, elle avait bien besoin d'une bonne douche pour se changer les idées.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

De son côté, Drago avait toujours les yeux ouverts et fixés sur le plafond. Il repensait à sa mère. Et à son cauchemar. Est-ce que ça s'était réellement passé comme ça ? Est-ce son père qui avait tué sa mère ? Il ne voulait pas croire que son père ait fait une chose pareille mais se dit qu'il en était parfaitement capable.

Ensuite, il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt, dans cette chambre : Hermione Granger veillait sur lui. C'était la meilleure ! Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Il repensait aux paroles qu'il avait entendu pendant qu'il était encore inconscient : Pansy était-elle vraiment venue le voir ? Rogue avait-il vraiment été voir Granger pour lui demander son aide ? … Un tas de questions sans réponses trottaient dans sa tête. Puis, prit de fatigue, il ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxo

Quelque part au fin fond de l'Écosse :

« Maître, nous l'avons retrouvé. Vous aviez raison : il est à Ste Mangouste et sous la surveillance de Miss Granger. »

Le « Maître » en question se détourna de la cheminée pour se tourner vers son serviteur. Après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses plus fidèles Mangemorts avaient décidé de reprendre le flambeau et de se venger. Et qui de mieux que l'ancien bras droit du Mage noir pour diriger les résistants ?

« Et il y a autre chose Maître. » reprit l'homme

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Lucius Malefoy.

« Pansy Parkinson est revenue »

« Bien sûr ! Qui d'autre aurait pu savoir où nous nous cachions. Rogue l'ignorait. »

« Que fait-on ? »

« Continue de le surveiller, discrètement. Et viens m'informer ce soir ! »

« Bien Maître ! »

L'homme sortit, laissant Malefoy senior à ses occupations. Une ombre, jusque là tapie dans un coin sombre de la pièce, rejoint Lucius au milieu du salon :

« Je t'avais dit de te débarrasser de Rogue ! »

« Ah, ne commence pas avec ça Bella ! »

Bellatrix Lestrange avait bien sûr rejoint la résistance et secondait Lucius.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il déclara :

« Drago doit mourir. »

La brune, ravie de cette affirmation, se rapprocha de son ex « beau-frère » et se planta devant lui.

« Sage décision »

Puis elle rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et tous deux se laissèrent aller à leurs pulsions sauvages.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! laissez-moi vos impressions ! **_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un revenant qui pourrait bien être utile pour remonter le moral de Drago, je vous laisse deviner !**_

_**Bises**_

_**Hermione2b**_


	17. Un patient inattendu

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Alors RAR :**

**marily :**merci pour tes nombreuses reviews. Ça me fait plaisir de t'accueillir parmi mes lectrices. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Et contente aussi que ce ne soit pas prévisible. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bises.

**Mounette :** comme je suis contente d'avoir de nouvelles lectrices ! Bienvenue ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Et je souhaite que la suite te plaise aussi ! Bises.

**PwinceSSdarK : **tu commences par la fin ? Original ! Eh non, fausse joie. Ça va venir, patience. Je suis vraiment ravie que tu sois toujours fidèle à ma fic, franchement. Dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre. Bises.

**HappyHermia :** désolée d'avoir gâché ta digestion ! Je pensais pas que ça aurait de telles conséquences ! lol. Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Drago, je voulais pas que ça aille trop vite. Après tout, c'est un Malefoy ! En tout cas, merci énormément de ta fidélité. Ça me touche. Dis moi ce que tu penses de la suite. Bises.

**miss-malfoy :** merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que mon histoire plaise autant. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi. Bises.

**nouvelle :** ouh la ! faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils ! mais je suis très contente que ça plaise. Je n'abandonne pas rassure toi. J'ai seulement beaucoup de travail, un examen important à préparer et j'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire. Mais je finirai cette histoire n'aie pas peur, mm si je mets du temps ! Bises.

Voilà sans plus tarder la suite. Je vous remercie de votre fidélité. Bises.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 17 : Un patient inattendu**

Hermione arriva chez Ginny vers 8h30. Elle voulait avertir Pansy du réveil de Malefoy. Ayant récupéré le dossier médical de ce dernier, elle avait demandé à l'infirmière de l'avertir s'il y avait un souci. La maison était silencieuse. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle entendit un bruit provenant de la salle de bain ; elle alla voir, la porte était entrouverte et elle aperçut Ginny assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux dans le vide. Hermione frappa puis poussa la porte. La rousse leva les yeux vers elle et reprit contenance.

« Ah Hermione, c'est toi ! »

« Oui. Ça va Gin ? »

« Hein ? … euh, oui, tout va bien. »

« Ginny Londubat, ne me mens pas. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. »

« Je … »

Puis, sans crier gare, elle s'effondra en sanglots dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

« Ginny ! Calme-toi ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » la supplia Hermione.

« Je … Hermione … Je suis … Je suis enceinte ! »

Hermione était abasourdie. Son amie était enceinte et elle pleurait. Elle était étonnée car Ginny était celle qui avait toujours manifesté le désir d'être mère. Lorsque leur amie et belle-sœur de Ginny, Angelina Johnson, avait annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant de Georges, Ginny était plus qu'enthousiaste et avait exprimé son envie d'avoir un enfant. Et aujourd'hui qu'elle pouvait réaliser son rêve, elle pleurait :

« Mais Gin, » reprit Hermione, « je croyais que tu en voulais de cet enfant. Non ? »

Ginny ne dit rien. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait.

« Ecoute : pourquoi n'irais-tu pas en parler avec ton mari ? «

Après s'être calmée, Ginny répondit :

« Oui. Je … J'ai envie de ce bébé. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est le cas de Neville. »

« Le mieux c'est de lui en parler. On est mercredi. Va le voir cet après-midi ! »

« Oui. Oui c'est ce que je vais faire »

Après s'être calmée et aspergée le visage d'eau fraîche, Ginny proposa un café à son amie, que celle-ci accepta. Alors qu'elles étaient attablées, Hermione raconta toute sa nuit à Ginny.

« Hermione ? »

Pansy venait d'arriver dans la cuisine et regardait Hermione d'un air très inquiet.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Drago ? »

« Non. Non, non ; pas du tout ! »

Et elle raconta une deuxième fois sa fameuse nuit. Après ça, Pansy reprit la parole :

« Du Drago tout craché ! Il est trop fier pour que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui ! »

« Sauf toi ? » demanda Hermione

« Je l'espère » murmura Pansy

Puis elle alla se préparer pour partir à l'hôpital. Ginny entreprit de se rendre à Poudlard, elle fit donc ce qu'elle avait à faire avant d'y aller. Hermione attendit Pansy pour aller à l'hôpital. La rouge et or voulait reprendre le travail pour pouvoir surveiller Malefoy de près.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

À 10 heures, elles entrèrent dans la chambre du Serpentard. Celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts et fixés sur le plafond. Debout à ses côtés, se tenait un homme vêtu d'un pardessus noir et lorsqu'ils se tourna vers les deux filles, celles-ci aperçurent le badge doré épinglé à sa poitrine : _« B.J.M. »_

Un inspecteur de la Brigade de la Justice Magique.

« Je suis désolé Mesdemoiselles, mais je suis en train d'interroger cet homme. Vous devrez revenir plus tard. »

« Vous n'avez jamais appris la politesse ? » rétorqua Pansy

« Et vous êtes …? » reprit l'homme méchamment

« Pansy Parkinson. »

Voyant les deux se regarder avec mépris, elle décida de ne pas laisser les choses s'envenimer. Malefoy, lui, regardait la scène attentivement.

« Excusez-moi, » commença Hermione, « je suis Hermione Granger, la médicomage de Monsieur Malefoy. »

Il lui tendit la main et dit courtoisement :

« Mademoiselle, Mark Williams, inspecteur de la Brigade de Justice Magique. Je suis venu interroger Monsieur Malefoy sur son implication dans la mort d'Albus Dumbledore il y a 5 ans. »

« Je me doute bien, monsieur, mais je regrette, je suis dans l'obligation de vous demander de partir »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Mon patient est très fatigué et sous traitement. Il a besoin de repos »

« Il n'en est pas question ! » s'énerva l'inspecteur, « je fais mon métier mademoiselle »

« Et moi le mien, » rétorqua Hermione, poliment.

Il la toisa pendant quelques secondes puis reprit la parole :

« Bien, » annonça-t-il, amer, « je repasserai demain. Ça vous convient Miss Granger ? »

« C'est parfait, faites donc. »

Lorsqu'il fût sorti, Hermione et Pansy se regardèrent avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci hermione » dit Pansy

« De rien ! »

Puis elles se tournèrent vers le jeune homme.

« Comment tu te sens Malefoy ? » demanda la médicomage

« A ton avis Granger ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'être désagréable comme ça ! »

« Fous-moi la paix. J'ai pas besoin de toi. »

« DRAGO ! » cria Pansy.

Mais Hermione avait déjà quitté la pièce.

« Tu es fier de toi ? » lui reprocha Pansy.

Agacé, il lui répondit d'un ton las :

« Tu la défends ? »

« Drago, elle nous a sauvés la vie ! Elle m'a sortie de ma vie minable. Et toi, elle n'a pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour te sauver, elle a rallié des gens pour cette mission, un homme en est mort ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé. »

Elle entreprit donc de tout lui raconter.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait rejoint la salle du personnel afin de mettre sa blouse, et reprendre le travail. Elle savait que Malefoy ne l'avait jamais aimée, mais étant donnée la situation, ce qui s'était passé ces cinq dernières années, et son état actuel, elle s'attendait à autre chose, même de sa part.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, tête baissée, elle entra de plein fouet dans une personne qui passait là.

« Oh, excusez-moi ! » dit-elle en relevant la tête.

« Non c'est ma faute »

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ici.

« Blaise ? »

« Salut Hermione. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là en plein milieu de la semaine ? Tu n'as pas d'entraînement ? »

« Oui, mais je me suis suis blessé tout à l'heure, Ron m'a ordonné de venir me faire soigner. »

« Ok, alors viens, tu seras mon premier patient de la journée »

Blaise Zabini était à Poudlard en même temps qu'Hermione, mais à Serpentard. Lors de leur dernière année, Blaise avait été voir Harry et s'était révolté contre les Mangemorts en étant espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il les avait considérablement aidé, et avait été accepté par les membres Gryffondor de l'A.D. Après la fin de la guerre, il avait été choisi pour faire partie de l'équipe des Canon de Chudley dont Ron était le gardien et le capitaine. Depuis 4 ans, Ron et Blaise étaient coéquipiers et amis.

« Alors, » commença Blaise, « comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca peut aller. »

« On dirait pas ! » continua le jeune homme, perplexe.

« Malefoy est ici » annonça-t-elle calmement.

« Quoi ?! »

« Pas si fort ! On est dans un hôpital ici ! »

« Désolé. Tu es en train de me dire que Drago est revenu ? »

« Pas exactement ».

Pour la enième fois, elle raconta son histoire. À la fin de son récit, elle se tut, et regarda son ami ; celui-ci était muet et stupéfait. Il était triste pour Drago ; après tout, avant de se retourner contre les serpentards, Blaise était son meilleur ami. Il ignorait que Drago voulait aussi être du bon côté.

« Je dois aller le voir »

« Oui, vas-y. Mais ne le fatigue pas trop d'accord ? »

« T'inquiète pas ! Pansy est là ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok à plus tard ».

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !! Laissez moi vos impressions !**

**Je vous embrasse ! La suite dans deux semaines, quand j'aurai passé mes examens !**

**Bises**


	18. Confidences

Salut à tous ! Alors d'abord mille fois pardon pour le retard, mais comme beaucoup j'ai eu des examens !! Merci à mes revieweuses !

Sans plus attendre : le chp 18 !

Chapitre 18 : Confidences 

Hermione finissait sa garde dans 20 minutes. Elle avait vu un bon nombre de patients pendant ces douze heures. Blaise était parti un peu avant le déjeuner avec Pansy. Drago avait tenu à être seul. L'ancienne rouge et or lui avait rendu visite peu après le déjeuner, mais il restait froid et distant avec elle. Cependant étant têtue de nature, elle n'allait pas laisser tomber.

N'ayant plus aucun patient à voir, elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre de son (ex ?) pire ennemi. Elle entra doucement dans la porte, pensant qu'il dormait. Mais elle vit que ce n'était pas le cas : il était tourné vers la fenêtre et regardait le soleil se coucher. Il se retourna, puis voyant de qui il s'agissait, il détourna son regard pour le poser de nouveau sur la vitre. Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle s'approcha du lit, prit le dossier médical et y jeta un œil. Tout en le reposant, elle s'adressa à lui :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« … »

« Malefoy ? »

« … »

« Ecoute : je sais qu'on n'a jamais été amis toi et moi, et c'est pas peu dire. Mais si on passait à autre chose ? On a 23 ans tous les deux, tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait passer outre nos querelles d'adolescents ? Je sais ce que tu penses des gens comme moi. Mais je sais aussi qu'on t'a bourré le crâne avec toutes ces conneries dès ton plus jeune âge. Pansy m'a expliqué à quel point ton père a… »

« Ne me parle pas de lui ! »

« Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser ! »

« Tu parles ! Tu n'attends que ça. Tu te venges de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir à Poudlard. »

« C'est pas vrai Malefoy. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Si je le sais. Pansy m'a tout raconté. »

« Alors tu sais que j'aurais très bien pu te laisser crever et livrer Rogue au ministère, tout simplement. Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai pris soin de lui, et quand il m'a dit où tu étais et ce que tu avais subi ces cinq années, j'ai pas hésité. J'ai insisté pour qu'on vienne te chercher. »

« Tu voulais juste te faire bien voir ! »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je n'ai aucunement besoin de jouer les héroïnes maintenant pour avoir la reconnaissance. Je te signale que j'ai participé à la chute de Voldemort et que je suis la meilleure amie du Survivant. Alors je n'avais nullement besoin de risquer ma vie pour me faire bien voir. »

« … »

« Si j'ai accepté de te venir en aide, c'est parce que lorsque Rogue m'a raconté ce qui t'était arrivé, je me suis dit que personne ne méritait de vivre ça, pas même toi ! »

Elle avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Drago la regardait et l'écoutait avec attention. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle se livrerait comme ça et qu'elle se laisserait aller à exprimer ses sentiments, surtout devant lui. Il devait bien avouer qu'il lui était reconnaissant, mais il était bien trop fier pour le lui dire.

« Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, » continua-t-elle, « j'estime avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant si tu veux te débrouiller tout seul, libre à toi. »

« … »

« En fin de compte, même avec tout ce qui s'est passé, tu gardes toujours les convictions qu'on t'a enseignées. Alors si veux faire comme ton père vas-y. Mais ne dit pas que je n'ai pas voulu t'aider. »

Elle se tourna et marcha vers la porte. Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle l'entendit l'appeler :

« Attends Granger. Ne pars pas. Je … »

Il voulait lui parler, mais les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Il était incapable de parler. Une larme perla au coin de son œil gauche et Hermione, qui s'était retournée, vit ses yeux briller. L'ancienne rouge et or ne dit rien mais s'approcha du lit et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle non plus ne savait pas quoi dire devant la réaction du jeune homme.

Elle décida alors de l'aider à se confier en lui tendant la perche :

« Tu sais Malefoy, tout le monde a ses faiblesses. Même toi contrairement à ce que tu peux laisser voir. Et personne ne te reprochera d'être humain et de les exprimer. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu pendant mon enfance. … On m'a appris à ne jamais laisser voir mes sentiments … à ne pas aimer. La seule chose qu'on m'ait enseigner c'est mépriser, haïr. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fais. … C'est ce que je sais faire de mieux. »

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

« Tu es sûr de n'avoir jamais aimé qui que ce soit ? Réfléchis bien Malefoy : est-ce qu'il n'y a personne qui compte ou a compté pour toi ? »

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, puis son regard vint se poser de nouveau sur Hermione. Voyant son regard, celle-ci ajouta :

« Tu vois ! Je le savais. Et je pense savoir à qui tu penses. »

« Les personnes auxquelles je tiens sont soit mortes, soit en danger. Ma mère a été tuée, Rogue va sûrement passer sa vie en prison à cause de moi. Et mon père… J'ai adulé cet homme pendant des années, je …. J'ai honte. »

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Malefoy. C'est normal d'aimer ses parents. C'est naturel de vouloir leur ressembler. »

« Tu trouves normal d'avoir pour modèle un meurtrier ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Je trouve normal de prendre son père pour modèle ! Tu n'as pas eu le choix ! Le seul reproche qu'on puisse te faire c'est de ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un quand tu en as eu l'occasion. »

Malefoy s'énervait de plus en plus. Elle ne comprenait rien à sa douleur, à son passé, à sa détresse.

« Et à qui hein ! À qui j'aurais demandé de l'aide ? À toi ?… »

« … non mais … »

« … à Potter, à Weasley ? »

« Pourquoi pas à Dumbledore tout simplement ? Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour t'aider ! »

« Mais j'étais sensé le tuer ! »

« Et alors. Il s'est quand même sacrifié pour toi ! »

« Tu crois que j'le sais pas !? Tu crois que j'me sens pas coupable ? »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Malefoy. » dit-elle calmement.

« Je … »

Mais il n'arrivait plus à parler. En s'emportant, il s'était redressé et la douleur à l'abdomen revint brusquement. Il se rallongea et fit une grimace. Hermione souleva le drap et vit qu'une des plaies s'était rouverte.

« Oh mince ! Ne bouge plus ! Je vais t'arranger ça. »

Elle sortit de la chambre et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un plateau de matériel. Elle enleva son bandage, murmura quelques sorts, désinfecta la blessure et refit les bandages. Elle lui recouvrit le torse avec le drap et prit sa température. Sa fièvre étant un peu élevée, elle lui fit avaler une potion. Elle rangea tout le matériel puis écrivit ses prescriptions sur le dossier médical.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle

« J'ai connu mieux » répondit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

« L'humour est une bonne arme contre la douleur ! »

Ils détournèrent tous deux les yeux puis Drago murmura :

« Merci Granger. »

« De rien »

« … »

« Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je te vois demain »

« Ok ».

« Ca va aller ? »

« Oui. Je survivrais »

Après un dernier regard, elle quitta la pièce, passa à l'accueil signaler son départ, donna à Stacy les dossiers de ses patients et sortit pour transplaner jusque chez elle.

xoOoxoOox xoOoxoOox xoOoxoOox

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires !**


	19. Un peu de calme

Première chose à faire : vous demander pardon ! Mille fois pardon ! Deux mois sans chapitre ! Vraiment désolée !

Ensuite, merci chaton weasley pour ta review (la seule)

Un petit résumé des chapitres précédents _: 5 ans après la dernière année de nos héros à Poudlard et la fin de Lord Voldemort, Rogue, tenu captif par les mangemorts tout ce temps, parvient à s'échapper de ses bourreaux. Hermione le retrouve devant chez elle, le soigne et apprend que Drago Malefoy est toujours retenu captif par les mangemorts qui continuent à résister malgré la mort de leur maître. Avec l'aide de Lupin, Tonks, Harry, Ginny, Michael Corner et Pansy Parkinson, Hermione met au point une mission pour sauver Malefoy. Ils parviennent à le sortir de là mais perdent Michael Corner, tué par Nott senior. Drago s'en sort finalement et finit par se confier à Hermione. _

Chapitre 19 : Un peu de calme

Hermione rentra chez elle, épuisée par sa journée de travail et trouva Pansy et Harry sur le canapé en train de discuter. La jeune femme tenait une lettre dans sa main.

« Oh Hermione, ça va ? » demanda son meilleur ami

« Bonsoir Harry. Ça va oui. Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

« Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles. J'ai fini y a une heure. »

Pansy se leva, tendit le papier à Hermione et dit :

« c'est Ginny »

« Y a un problème ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle

« Non, pas que je sache. »

Elle prit le parchemin que lui tendait la Serpentard, l'ouvrit et lut :

_« Hermione, tout va bien. Neville est enchanté, ça me soulage. Je reste à Poudlard avec lui pour fêter la nouvelle. Je te laisse imaginer ! Je reviens à l'hôpital demain. Je te verrai là-bas. Bisous._

P.S. : annonce la bonne nouvelle à Pansy ! » 

Hermione avait le sourire aux lèvres ; Elle tendit donc la lettre à Pansy et lui demanda de la lire à voix haute pour qu'Harry puisse aussi l'entendre. Une fois que la vert et argent eut terminé, le survivant tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie et demanda :

« Et c'est quoi cette grande nouvelle ? »

« Ginny est enceinte ! »

« C'est génial ! » s'extasia Pansy

« Oui, » affirma Harry, « je sais à quel point elle voulait être mère. »

« C'est sûr ! » finit Hermione.

Puis Pansy redevint sérieuse et demanda :

« Comment va Drago ? »

« Eh bien, ça pourrait aller mieux. Mais il s'en remet petit à petit. Du moins, physiquement. »

« Comment ça ? » s'enquit Pansy

« Je pense que psychologiquement il restera marqué pendant un long moment. Ce qu'il a subi là-bas est affreux. »

« Et comment il s'est comporté avec toi ? » demanda Harry en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Hermione chercha ses mots

« Très bien »

Pansy parut étonnée :

« Pardon ? »

« On a beaucoup discuté lui et moi. Il m'a remerciée et s'est confié à moi. »

Les deux autres étaient abasourdis. Mais Pansy reprit contenance et dit :

« Je suis soulagée qu'il se comporte bien avec toi. Tu sais, c'est pas sa faute si il est comme ça ! »

« Je sais Pansy. Et c'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas laissée abattre et que j'ai tout fait pour qu'il me parle. »

« C'est bien que tu y sois arrivée Mione, » la félicita Harry, « mais fais attention quand même, c'est de Malefoy dont il s'agit ! »

« Je sais Harry. Mais je t'assure : il a été honnête avec moi. Si tu l'avais vu, il est si malheureux. Je sais qu'il a changé. Et je compte bien l'aider à s'en remettre. Avec l'aide de Pansy ! »

« Bien sûr ! » affirma cette dernière

« Je vous fais confiance » termina Harry.

Après le dîner, Harry rentra chez lui même si Hermione lui avait proposé de passer un moment avec Pansy et elle.

Donc, après le départ du survivant, Pansy et Hermione étaient sur le canapé, devant un bon feu, en train de boire un thé. La rouge et or regarda Pansy et songea que beaucoup de choses avaient changé en peu de temps. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en prenant contact avec l'ancienne Serpentard. Pansy vit son hôte bien pensive :

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Oh, rien de spécial »

« Pourtant tu m'as l'air bien songeuse » sourit Pansy

« Je pensais à ce qui s'est passé ces quelques jours. Et au fait qu'on soit passées d'ennemies à …. » Elle s'interrompit, regarda la jeune femme en face d'elle, « On peut dire qu'on devient amies », affirma-t-elle.

Pansy la regarda, surprise, et une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil droit :

« Ca me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis ! Après tout le mal que je t'ai fait. »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite : c'est du passé tout ça ! Alors on n'en parle plus d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Je suis heureuse d'avoir une amie comme toi. J'ai jamais vraiment eu de vraies amies à Poudlard ; à part des cinglées comme moi : Millicent, Daphné, et quelques autres. »

« Alors tu es au courant pour Millicent ? »

« Oui. Elle est morte du bon côté. Et je sais que Daphné travaille à Sorcière Hebdo. »

« Justement : qu'aimerais-tu faire de ta vie maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé encore. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ? »

« Tu veux dire : à part servir et me faire toucher les fesses par de gros pervers ? Pas grand-chose ! »

Hermione réfléchit un moment en regardant les flammes dans l'âtre, puis se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme :

« Combien as-tu obtenu à tes ASPICs ?

« Pardon ?! »

« Tes notes d'ASPICs ! Dans quelles matières as-tu été la meilleure ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai eu Optimal en Potions et Sortilèges, Acceptable en DCFM, Effort exceptionnel en Métamorphoses et Botanique. Inutile de te dire que je me suis plantée en Divination et au reste. »

« C'est déjà pas mal dis donc ! » fit Hermione, impressionnée par ses résultats.

« Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai promis de t'aider à t'en sortir et je tiendrai parole ! »

Vers minuit, elles allèrent se coucher. Tandis que Pansy s'était endormie, Hermione était installée à son bureau, un parchemin devant les yeux et une plume dans la main. Une fois sa lettre terminée, elle la mit dans une enveloppe, écrivit le nom du destinataire et la posa près de la cage de sa chouette pour la lui donner le lendemain. Elle se coucha avec le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'utile.

**voila ! prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !**


End file.
